Joann und G, Teil 9: Ein Besuch auf Hawaii
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Fortsetzung von ‚Der lange Weg zurück' (9. Teil zu ‚En Herz für G'): Joann befindet sich in einem Zwiespalt. Wie soll ihr Leben weitergehen? Die Antwort erlangt Joann über Umwege. Callen/OC Abenteuer/Freundschaft/Romanze
1. 01 - NCIS LA meets Hawaii 5-0

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 1 - NCIS LA meets Hawaii 5-0 **

Der Flug war ereignislos. Alle versuchten, etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Die einzige Ausnahme war Callen. Er nutzte die Zeit und ging noch einmal alle Informationen durch, die Eric und Nell über Walter van Pietso zusammengetragen hatten. Einiges wusste er noch von seinem letzten Einsatz gegen den Waffenhändler, aber vieles war neu. Callen war erstaunt, was Nell und Eric alles herausgefunden hatten. van Pietso war darum bemüht, seine Geschäfte im Dunkeln zu halten. Trotzdem hatte die zwei eine recht umfangreiche Akte zusammengestellt. Leider gab es nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darin, was van Pietso auf Hawaii wollte.

…

Ächzend erhob sich Joann. Die Sitze in Transportflugzeugen konnte man nicht als bequem bezeichnen. Kensi und Deeks erging es ähnlich. Alle drei wunderten sich, dass Sam und Ray so ausgeruht wirkten.

„Wie kannst Du auf den Dingern nur schlafen? Die hat jemand entworfen, der Folter im Sinn hatte!"

Stöhnend streckte sich Joann und versuchte, die Steifheit ihrer Gelenke loszuwerden.

Ray lachte. „Als Marine lernt man, immer und überall zu schlafen. Inzwischen bin ich so oft in einem Transportflugzeug unterwegs gewesen, dass es mir nichts mehr ausmacht." Er deute auf Sam und Callen. „Das gilt anscheinend nicht nur für mich."

Joann rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie ihrem Freund und seinem Partner aus der Maschine folgte. Sie blinzelte heftig in das Sonnenlicht. Die Luft roch nach Kerosin, laute Motoren dröhnten. Das sollte Hawaii sein? Joann seufzte unhörbar, bevor sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf das Empfangskomitee zuschritt.

Sam schüttelte einem großen Mann in Cargohosen die Hand. Mit leicht verkniffener Miene stand ein deutlich kleinerer Mann neben ihnen, der zu Joanns Verblüffung Hemd und Krawatte trug. Der dritte im Bund war ein Asiate, möglicherweise chinesisch stämmig, von mittlerer Größe. Er bemühte sich angestrengt, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht vollkommen gelang.

„Jetzt kannst Du mir endlich das Steak ausgeben, das Du mir noch schuldest, Steve. Wird auch langsam Zeit." Sam sah sein Gegenüber durchdringend an.

„Jederzeit, Sam, wann immer Du willst." McGarrett hielt problemlos Sams Blick stand.

Schließlich lachten beide Männer und aus dem Händeschütteln wurde eine kurze, kräftige Umarmung. Anschließend wandte sich Sam an den Mann mit Krawatte.

„Wie geht es Winnie? Ich hoffe, Du hast sie gut gepflegt."

„Winnie? Oh, meinem Auto geht es gut. Danke der Nachfrage."

Jetzt lachte der Asiate ganz offen heraus. Joann konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie mit den Augen rollen, stöhnen oder beides gleichzeitig machen sollte.

„Und Du trägst immer noch dieses Ding, Danny." Sam deutete auf die Krawatte

„Das ist nun mal mein Stil." Die beiden funkelten sich an, was angesichts des Größenunterschieds ein wenig lächerlich wirkte.

Callen räusperte sich und reichte dem Asiaten die Hand. „Chin, schön Dich wieder zu sehen, wenn auch unter diesen Umständen."

„Danke gleichfalls, Callen." Neugierig sah Detektive Kelly zu Joann und Ray hinüber.

„Kensi und Deeks kennt Ihr ja schon. Das sind die Agenten Joann MacKenzie und Ray Wingate. Jo, Ray, das sind Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams und Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Fast das komplette Team von Hawaii Five-0. Wo ist Kono?"

„Sie ist im Hauptquartier und arbeitet mit Eric zusammen."

Callen nickte verstehend.

„Hallo, Seemann." Kensi reichte McGarrett lächelnd die Hand.

„Hallo, NCIS."

McGarrett grinste die attraktive Agentin an und hielt ihre Hand deutlich länger fest, als es notwendig gewesen wäre.

„Ihr kennt Euch?"

Deeks' Blick wanderte misstrauisch zwischen Kensi und McGarrett hin und her.

„Wir sind uns schon mal begegnet." Ein leichtes Schmunzeln lag auf McGarretts Lippen. Dann deutete er auf einen blauen Pickup. „Wir sollten los."

„Natürlich." Immer noch lächelnd stieg Kensi in den Silverado.

Deeks grummelte vor sich hin und nahm hinter Kensi Platz. Joann sah den dreien nach. Wieder war sie zwischen zwei Gefühlen hin und her gerissen. Sie hätte gern über Deeks' Eifersucht und Kensis Flirtversuch gelächelt. Gleichzeitig hatte sie aber auch das dringende Bedürfnis, die beiden mit den Schädeln zusammenzuschlagen. Als Kompromiss seufzte sie einfach nur sehr tief. Chin lachte leise. Joann rollte mit den Augen und musste dann auch lachen.

„Da kommt was auf uns zu."

„Oh ja, das sehe ich! Aber Steve hat Recht, wir sollten los." Chin deutete auf den schwarzen SUV.

Callen und Sam waren in der Zwischenzeit zu Danny in den Camaro gestiegen. Vom Rücksitz aus lauschte Callen der Diskussion über Namen für Autos, Fahrstile und ähnlichen Themen zwischen Sam und Danny. Er unterdrückte nur mühsam ein breites Grinsen. Danny konnte es problemlos mit Sams spitzen Bemerkungen aufnehmen.

…

Mit neugierigen Blicken musterte Joann das Hauptquartier von Five-0. Das Ali'iolani Hale war ein wunderschönes, fast 170 Jahre altes Gebäude. Die moderne Innenausstattung war entsprach dem aktuellen Zeitgeist und Stand der Technik. Eine junge Frau sprach über Computer mit Eric.

„Ja, ich habe mich darum gekümmert. In ein paar Minuten müssten Sie den Zugang haben, Eric."

„Danke, Kono. Sind unsere Leute inzwischen angekommen?"

„Sind wir. Hallo, Eric." Joann trat hinter die junge Frau und geriet somit in den Bereich der Webcam.

„Ah, hi, Jo. Ich habe gleich Zugriff auf die Überwachungskameras des HPD. Dann kann ich die Suchfilter darüber laufen lassen."

„Klingt gut, Eric. Bis dann." Joann wandte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an die junge Frau. „Officer Kalakaua? Special-Agent MacKenzie. Danke für Ihre Unterstützung."

Joanns ausgestreckte Hand wurde ergriffen und mit einem kräftigen Druck geschüttelt. „Kono. Kein Problem, mache ich gerne. Jemanden wie van Pietso aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen ist ein Vergnügen."

„Joann." Sie erwiderte den kräftigen Händedruck.

Auch Kensi sah sich neugierig um. Wie ihr eigenes Hauptquartier war es mit modernster Technik ausgestattet. Aber hier gab es zusätzlich zum Gemeinschaftsbereich für jedes Teammitglied ein eigenes, großzügig eingerichtetes Büro.

„Muss schön sein, sein eigenes Büro zu haben."

„Und auf den ganzen Spaß verzichten?"

Erst durch Deeks' Antwort merkte Kensi, dass sie laut gedacht hatte.

„Nicht mehr miterleben, wie Sam Dich fertig macht? Das würde mit ganz bestimmt fehlen. Aber dafür müsste ich Dein ständiges Gemurre und Deine ewigen Beschwerden nicht mehr ertragen. Oder Dein dummes Geplapper."

Kensi strahlte ihren Freund mit einem leicht übertriebenen Lächeln an.

„Autsch!" Theatralisch legte Deeks seine Hand auf seine Brust. „Mitten ins Herz!"

„Sind die immer so?" Kono war amüsiert dem Wortwechsel gefolgt.

„Das ist doch noch harmlos. Du solltest mal miterleben, wenn Sam Marty auf dem Kieker hat." Joann grinste leicht. „Oder die Gespräche zwischen Sam und G." Joann runzelte die Stirn. „Wo sind die beiden eigentlich?"

„Danny zeigt ihnen den Ort, an dem die Aufnahmen von van Pietso gemacht wurden." McGarrett betrat schwungvoll den Raum. „Sie kommen später nach."

„Aha." Joann war ein wenig verblüfft, weil dieses Vorgehen so nicht besprochen worden war. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern. Callen hatte sicher seine Gründe dafür. „Kono, kannst Du mir zeigen, was ihr bisher herausgefunden habt?"

„Natürlich."

Alle traten an den Computertisch.

…

Joann starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster. Ihr gingen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte, obwohl sie übermüdet war.

„Warum schläfst Du nicht, Kleine?"

Zu Callens Erstaunen hatte Joann nicht feste schlafend neben ihm gelegen, als er wach geworden war. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass er keine Nacht durchschlief und morgens selten neben ihr lag, wenn sie wach wurde. Der umgekehrte Fall kam so gut wie gar nicht vor.

Zur Antwort zuckte Joann nur mit den Schultern. Callen stand auf. Er ging auf seine Freundin zu und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Doch Joann versteifte sich in den Schultern und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Callen runzelte die Stirn.

„Jo, was ist los?"

„Keine Ahnung, G…"

Joann starrte weiter vor sich hin. Callen wartete geduldig und ein wenig besorgt ab. Er vermisste Joanns üblichen Protest gegen die Bezeichnung ‚Kleine'.

„Ich meine, ich bin hier auf Hawaii, G. Und alles, was ich sehe, ist das Five-0-Hauptquartier, ein ziemlich hässliches Motelzimmer und eine verlassene Seitenstraße. Anstatt mir über Sonnenbaden, Surfen, Schwimmen und solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen, suche ich einen Waffenhändler, der nicht gefunden werden will. Und sollte ich ihn finden, kann ich mich jetzt schon darauf einrichten, dass auf mich geschossen wird."

Joann schwieg, aber Callen hatte das Gefühl, dass noch mehr kommen würde. Tatsächlich sprach seine Freundin nach einer Weile weiter.

„In jedem verschneiten Winter und in jedem regnerischen Herbst und Frühling habe ich davon geträumt, eines Tages Hawaii zu besuchen. Ich wollte vom Strand aus den Surfern zu sehen, mit Delphinen schwimmen, durch den Dschungel wandern und die hawaiianische Kultur kennenlernen. Ich wollte Sonne tanken und entspannen, für eine Weile den Alltag vergessen. Ich meine, ich habe mich bewusst für meinen Beruf entschieden. Das mag kitschig klingen, aber ich wollte wirklich Verbrechen bekämpfen. Wie mein Vater und mein Bruder wollte ich meinem Land dienen, aber auf meine Weise." Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Joanns Gesicht. „Ich wäre keine gute Soldatin geworden, dafür stelle ich Befehle und Hierarchien zu oft in Frage. Aber ich war schon immer gut im Rätsel lösen und konnte mich gut in Menschen hineinversetzten. Daher war meine Berufswahl irgendwie logisch." Das Lächeln verschwand wieder, machte einer gewissen Trostlosigkeit Platz. „Nach den vergangenen Monaten bin ich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich so noch weiter arbeiten will." Joann runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will immer noch Verbrechen bekämpfen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Arbeit beim OSP noch richtig ist für mich." Joann seufzte leise. „Ich hab es ziemlich satt, dass immer auf mich geschossen wird. Oder auf die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind. Vielleicht…" Sie verstummte. Das Aussprechen dieses Gedanken fiel Joann nicht leicht. „Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, mit meinen Freunden zu arbeiten. Und dem Mann, den ich liebe. Vielleicht kann ich privates und berufliches nicht so gut trennen, wie ich dachte. Und wie ich es sollte."

„Okay, und wohin führt Dich diese Erkenntnis?" Callen konnte nicht länger schweigen.

Wieder zuckte Joann mit den Schultern. „Bisher nirgendwo hin, ich habe noch keine Entscheidung getroffen." Joann richtete sich auf und wandte sich zum ersten Mal Callen zu. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken, ich ziehe diesen Fall gewohnt professionell durch. Du wirst keinen Grund zur Klage haben."

Callen schüttelte den Kopf. „Jo, ich hatte noch nie Grund zur Klage. Du bist eine außerordentliche Ermittlerin, eine ausgezeichnete Ausbilderin und Deine Undercoverfähigkeiten sind hervorragend. Über Deine Teamfähigkeit ebenso wie Deine Fähigkeit, ein Team zu leiten, brauchen wir auch nicht zu reden. Wenn Du beschließt, die OSP zu verlassen, ist das für uns als Einheit definitiv ein Verlust. Aber als der Mann, der Dich liebt, will ich nur, dass es Dir gut geht und Du glücklich bist. Deswegen würde ich Dich unterstützen, was immer Du auch beschließt. Ich stehe hinter Dir. Und wenn Dir dieser Fall zu viel ist, habe ich auch kein Problem damit." Ernst sah Callen sie an. „Flieg zurück nach L.A., Jo, nimm Dir ein paar Tage frei und denke in Ruhe über alles nach. Ich kläre das schon mit Hetty."

Aber Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, G, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich will van Pietso erledigen. Es reicht. Sein Geld hat Mason die Möglichkeit gegeben, gegen Hetty und uns vorzugehen. Damit muss Schluss sein." Zum ersten Mal in dieser Unterhaltung klang Joann entschlossen. „Was auch immer ich in der Zukunft tun werde, G, bei diesem Fall bin ich dabei." Ein kaltes Glitzern erschien in Joanns Augen. „Der Mann gehört mir."

Callen war sich nicht sicher, womit er mehr Probleme hatte: Joanns Trostlosigkeit oder dieses kalte Glitzern. Er entschloss sich, im Moment beides zu ignorieren.

„Gut, dann geh zu Bett. Du musst ausgeruht sein, wenn Du van Pietso schnappen willst. Er wird es uns nicht leicht machen."

„Ja, ich weiß."

Joann seufzte tief und starrte noch einen Moment aus dem Fenster, bevor sie wieder ins Bett ging. Leicht angespannt legte sich Callen neben sie. Er hätte sie gerne in den Arm genommen, verzichtete aber darauf. Joann wirkte immer noch ablehnend.

…

Ein paar Zimmer weiter wurde ebenfalls nicht geschlafen. Während Kensi sich durch diverse TV-Kanäle zappte, versuchte Deeks ihr zu entlocken, wo und wann sie McGarrett kennengelernt hatte.

„Warum machst Du so ein Geheimnis daraus, Kensi? Ich weiß schließlich auch, dass sich Sam und McGarrett von den Seals kennen."

Kensi nahm ihren Blick nicht von der Mattscheibe, als sie Deeks antwortete.

„Das ist kein Geheimnis. Jos Dad war auch bei den Seals. Und 'ne Menge anderer Männer auch."

„Ach, und eure Bekanntschaft ist ein Geheimnis? Hey, Kens, ich arbeite beim OSP, ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten."

„Ich auch."

Deeks seufzte resigniert und beschloss, es mit einer anderen Taktik zu versuchen.

„Er sieht gut aus und ist charmant, nicht?"

Von Kensi kam keine Reaktion, sie war anscheinend in das Fernsehprogramm vertieft.

„Kensi?"

Irritiert sah die Angesprochene hoch.

„Hä?"

„McGarrett."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

Deeks stöhnte laut auf.

„Hast Du mir denn gar nicht zugehört?"

„Warum sollte ich?" Zum ersten Mal hatte Deeks Kensis volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich rede mit Dir nicht über McGarrett. Wir kennen uns, mehr brauchst Du nicht zu wissen." Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Vertraust Du mir etwa nicht?"

Ausnahmsweise sah Deeks das Fettnäpfchen rechtzeitig und umschiffte es geschickt.

„Natürlich vertraue ich Dir, Kensi. Ich wollte es bloß wissen."

Kensi funkelte ihn immer noch an.

„Männer dürfen alles essen, aber nicht alles wissen."

„Wa…äh…" Für einen Moment war Deeks sprachlos. Dann funkelten auch seine Augen. „Apropos Essen: Ich habe schon wieder Hunger. Haben wir noch irgendetwas oder hast Du alles aufgegessen?"

Kenzi stöhnte laut auf und warf Deeks ihr Kissen an den Kopf.

…

Als Joann am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hörte sie Callen unter der Dusche. Nach einem kurzen Zögern zog sie ihre Laufsachen an, legte ihrem Freund eine Nachricht auf den Nachttisch und verließ das Zimmer. Am Abend vorher hatte sich Joann den Stadtteil, in dem das Motel lag, auf dem Stadtplan angesehen, um eine ungefähre Orientierung zu haben. Das kam ihr jetzt zu Gute. Am Anfang grübelte sie noch, ob es richtig gewesen war, G von ihren Gedanken zu erzählen. Immerhin hatte sie noch keine Entscheidung gefällt. Aber nach einer Weile genoss sie den Sonnenschein und lauschte der Musik aus ihrem MP3-Player. Zumindest für diesen Moment war die Welt in Ordnung.

Als Joann sich dem Motel näherte, kreuzte Sam ihren Weg. Die beiden lächelten sich an und liefen gemeinsam weiter. Ein paar Querstraßen weiter tauchte Ray unerwartet auf. Joann lachte laut auf und Sam nickte dem jungen Agenten schmunzelnd zu. Als sie vor dem Motel ankamen, trafen sie auf Kensi und Deeks. Allerdings trugen die beiden statt Laufkleidung mehrere Kaffeebecher und eine große Schachtel.

Deeks strahlte seine Kollegen an. „Hey, Leute, wir haben Frühstück besorgt. Kaffee, Donuts und Muffins. Mehr Auswahl hatte der Laden unten an der Ecke nicht." Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Wo ist Callen? Habt Ihr ihn verloren oder ist er Euch weggelaufen?" Kensi lachte die drei an.

Joann schmunzelte. „Er ist gar nicht erst mitgelaufen. Ihr kennt ihn doch." Dann schnupperte sie an den Kaffeebechern. „Mh, gut! Ich dusche schnell, dann komme ich zum Frühstück zu Euch."

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan." Mit hungrigen Augen sah Ray die große Schachtel an, bevor er eilig auf sein Zimmer lief.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Obst und Müsli gab es wohl nicht, oder?"

„Keine Sorge, Sam, wir kennen Deine…äh…Vorlieben. Deswegen haben wir extra für Dich einen Müsli-Blaubeer-Muffin mitgebracht." Deeks grinste breit.

Ausdruckslos starrte Sam seinen Kollegen an, bis dessen Grinsen langsam verblasste. Kensi erlöste ihren Freund.

„Willst Du erst duschen oder erst frühstücken, Sam?"

Langsam wandte Sam seinen Blick von Deeks ab und Kensi zu. „Ich gehe auch erst duschen. In fünf Minuten auf Eurem Zimmer, okay?"

„Bis gleich, Sam." Kensi lächelte den großen Mann an.

…

Als das Five-0-Team erschien, saßen alle gemeinsam in Kensis und Deeks' Zimmer, tranken Kaffee, aßen Donuts und Muffins und neckten sich ausgiebig.


	2. 02 - Der etwas anderer Marktbesuch

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 2 - Der etwas andere Marktbesuch**

Als Kono die Verbindung mit dem OSP herstellte, sah Joann in die rot geränderten Augen eines total übermüdeten Erics.

„Eric, wow, hast Du überhaupt geschlafen heute Nacht?"

„Morgen, Joann. Nein, ich habe mir seit gestern alle möglichen Aufnahmen des HPD's angesehen auf der Suche nach van Pietso. Ich…" Eric konnte nicht weitersprechen, stattdessen gähnte er ausgiebig. „Tut mir leid, Jo. Also, was ich sagen…"

Erneut wurde Eric unterbrochen, diesmal jedoch von Nell. Sie schob sich einfach ins Bild.

„Wir haben weitere Aufnahmen von van Pietso gefunden. Ich schicke Euch parallel einen entsprechend markierten Stadtplan. Eric und ich konnten kein Muster erkennen, wahrscheinlich haben wir zuwenig Daten."

„Danke, Euch beiden. Jetzt haben wir etwas, womit wir arbeiten können. Ihr solltet ein paar Stunden schlafen."

Callen war hinter Joann getreten und hatte zugehört. Ohne die nächtliche Arbeit der beiden hätten sie heute Morgen mit leeren Händen da gestanden.

„Keine Sorge, Callen, Hetty hat sich da schon entsprechend geäußert. Ein paar Suchprogramme laufen noch, sobald wir Ergebnisse haben, melden wir uns."

„In Ordnung, Nell. Bis später."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Joann hatte Kono ihr Handy gegeben, so dass diese den von Nell vorbereiteten Stadtplan herunterladen konnte. Zehn Augenpaare musterten das Ergebnis.

„Da ist tatsächlich kein Muster zu sehen." Danny legte den Kopf schief. Aber auch dieser neue Blickwinkel gab ihm keine Antwort. „Ich sehe nicht, wie uns das weiterhelfen kann."

Eine lautstarke Diskussion entbrannte. Es gab keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Team vom OSP und von Five-0. Lediglich Joann hielt sich raus, was für sie aber durchaus üblich war. Einen Moment lauschte sie schmunzelnd dem Hin und Her, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Plan. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Joann mehrfach, wurde von den anderen jedoch nicht beachtet. Seufzend bediente sie schließlich den Computertisch selber. Nach ein paar Fehlversuchen tat die ungewohnte Technik endlich, was Joann von ihr wollte. Stück für Stück fügte sie Nells Plan weitere Markierungen hinzu. Zu guter Letzt war es Ray, der bemerkte, dass Joann sich nicht an ihrer Diskussion beteiligte, sondern anderweitig beschäftigt war.

„Was machst Du da?" Nachdenklich musterte er die neuen Einträge. „Aber natürlich! Darauf hätten wir auch früher kommen können." Ray zog seinen Laptop aus dem Rucksack. „Welche Kriterien legst Du zu Grunde?"

Während Joann ihrem Partner ihre Herangehensweise erklärte, wurden in der Diskussionsrunde Entscheidungen getroffen.

„Okay, dann lasst uns aufbrechen. Jo, Ray, Ihr fahrt mit Chin." Als Callen keine Antwort erhielt, wandte er sich den beiden zu. „Habt Ihr…" Er unterbrach sich und betrachtete die Veränderungen des Plans. „Was macht Ihr da?"

Jetzt wendeten sich auch alle anderen den beiden OSP-Agenten zu.

„van Pietso fährt nicht einfach kreuz und quer durch die Stadt. Dahinter steckt eine Absicht, ein Plan. Was also gibt es an den Punkten, an denen er gesehen wurde? Oder was liegt an der Strecke, die er gefahren ist? Ich habe die Reviere diverser Gangs und Syndikate eingefügt, außerdem bekannte Wohn- und Treffpunkte möglicher Kunden oder Geschäftspartner van Pietsos." Joann lächelte das Five-0-Team an. „Eure Datenbank ist gut sortiert und sehr ergiebig." Anschließend deutete sie auf einige der markierten Stellen. „Yakuza, chinesische Tongs, südamerikanische Waffenhändler, ein paar einheimische Verbrecherorganisationen. Außerdem habe ich einen Abgleich mit den Namen aus Flynn Masons Daten gemacht. Für ein paar davon habe ich Treffer auf Hawaii gefunden." Joann lächelte ernst in die Runde. „Ich denke, das bringt uns ein Stück weiter, oder?"

„Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, wie schnell Du mit unserem System klar kommst."

Ausdruckslos musterte McGarrett Joann. Die zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nell und Eric sind gute Lehrer. Außerdem ist der Unterschied zu unserem System nicht sehr groß."

Chin deutete auf den Plan.

„Das sind eine Menge Möglichkeiten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass van Pietso mit allen in Kontakt getreten ist."

„Nein, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht. Unsere Aufgabe dürfte es sein, herauszufinden, wen unser Südafrikaner getroffen hat."

Auffordern sah sich Joann um. Ray hatte die Zeit genutzt und die Ergebnisse auf die Smartphones aller Anwesenden zu schicken. Nachdem er mit Callen einen kurzen Blick ausgetauscht hatte, übernahm diesmal McGarrett die Einteilung.

„Wir bilden, wie gerade besprochen, gemischte Teams: Danny mit Sam und Callen; Chin mit Kensi und Deeks; Joann und Ray mit mir. Kono, Du hältst den Kontakt mit Los Angeles und prüfst weitere Möglichkeiten."

„Sicher, Boss."

„Joann, es war Deine Idee. Welche Möglichkeiten hältst Du für wahrscheinlich?"

„van Pietso mischt in einer Menge illegaler Geschäfte mit, aber sein hauptsächlicher Geschäftszweig sind die Waffen. Auf Grund der Recherchen von Nell würde ich alle ausschließen, die nur mit Drogen zu tun haben."

…

Ziemlich genervt kehrten alle ins Five-0-Hauptquartier zurück. Keiner der Orte hatte näheren Aufschluss über van Pietsos Absichten gegeben. Auch Gespräche mit Informanten und Kontaktleuten hatten keine Ergebnisse gebracht. Joann war besonders frustriert, immerhin war es ihre Idee gewesen.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Laut Nells Unterlagen hat van Pietso mindestens mit drei von den markierten Gangs schon Geschäfte gemacht. Ich war sicher, dass er bei einer von Ihnen gewesen ist. Warum sollte er sonst auf Hawaii sein? Ich meine, außer um Geschäfte zu machen?"

„Wir forschen morgen weiter, Joann, dann werden wir bestimmt eine Spur zu ihm finden. Schließlich haben wir noch nicht alles abgeklappert. Außerdem sollen sich auch noch ein paar Kontakte melden."

Trotz ihres Frusts, musste Joann lachen. „Du verlierst wohl nie Deinen Optimismus, Ray, oder?" Ein tiefer Stoßseufzer folgt. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass van Pietso clever ist. Eigentlich passt es gar nicht zu ihm, von so vielen Kameras eingefangen zu werden. Das ist leichtsinnig."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir auch Kameras auf Hawaii überwachen. In Los Angeles geht er davon aus."

Kensis Worte klangen etwas undeutlich. Sie trug eine weiße Styroporverpackung, aus der sie fleißig appetitlich duftendes Essen in sich hinein schaufelte. Deeks, der Kensi auf den Fersen folgte, hatte ebenfalls eine entsprechende Schachtel dabei. Allerdings begann er erst mit dem Essen, nachdem er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Joann warf einen Blick darauf.

„Was ist das?"

Kensi lachte. „Loco Moco. Sieht merkwürdig aus und ist absolut köstlich. Das musst Du unbedingt probieren."

Joanns skeptischer Blick brachte Kensi erneut zum Lachen.

„Ehrlich, es ist lecker, gleichgültig, wie es aussieht." Sie grinste. „Schnapp Dir eine Gabel und probier mal."

Das Team vom NCIS bekam kugelrunde Augen. Kensi verteidigte ihr Essen mit Zähnen und Klauen und war sehr knauserig damit. Dass sie es jetzt Joann so großzügig anbot, hatte absoluten Seltenheitswert. Aber Joann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, Kensi, aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich habe gerade kein Hunger." Joanns Blick wanderte ziellos durch die Räumlichkeiten. „Schade, dass hier kein Sandsack ist…" Ohne weitere Worte verließ sie das Büro.

Callen wollte ihr nachgehen, wurde aber von McGarrett zurückgehalten.

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Alternative zum Sandsack. Macht Feierabend, wir sehen uns morgen."

…

Unruhig ging Joann vor dem Ali'iolani Hale auf und ab. Sie brauchte dringend eine Möglichkeit, ihren Frust loszuwerden. Da ihr kein Sandsack zur Verfügung stand, musste Joann wohl laufen. Oder sie nahm sich ein Taxi und fuhr zum Strand, dann konnte sie schwimmen. Joann blickte in den Himmel. Bei diesem Wetter war der Strand die bessere Alternative. Genervt blickte Joann zum Haupteingang. Wenn ihr Team nicht bald kam, würde sie alleine ins Motel fahren.

„Hast Du Sportkleidung in Deinem Gepäck?"

Hastig drehte sich Joann um. McGarrett parkte mit seinem Pickup um Straßenrand und grinste sie fröhlich an.

„Wenn nicht, kann ich Dir etwas leihen."

„Lauf- und Schwimmsachen. Warum?"

„Dann fahren wir jetzt zu Eurem Motel und Du ziehst Dir Laufsachen an. Ich habe da genau die richtige Strecke, wenn man Frust abbauen muss." Als Joann nicht reagiert, winkte McGarrett energisch. „Na komm schon, steig ein."

…

„Wo sind wir hier?" Neugierig sah sich Joann um.

„Das ist der Koko Head. Bis zum Gipfel sind es 1048 Stufen." Ein herausforderndes Grinsen erschien auf McGarretts Gesicht. „Glaubst Du, dass Du das schaffen kannst?"

Joanns Augen begannen zu Funkeln. „Willst Du mit mir um die Wette laufen?"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Als ich hier das letzte Mal einen Wettlauf veranstaltet habe, hat sich meine Gegnerin beinahe den Fuß gebrochen. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nur versuchen, den Gipfel zu erreichen."

Joann lachte nur und begann, sich zu dehnen. „Warten wir's ab!"

…

„Na, wie war es?" Neugierig sah Callen seine Freundin an.

Joann war schweißgebadet, hatte einen kleinen Sonnenbrand auf der Nase und sah überhaupt nicht mehr frustriert aus.

„Die Strecke war höllisch, aber genau dass, was ich gebraucht habe." Joann strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Wir sind über tausend Stufen gelaufen, bis zum Gipfel. Das war echt cool."

„Wer hat gewonnen?"

„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass es ein Wettkampf war?" Joann bemühte sich, unschuldig drein zu schauen.

Callen lachte schallend. „Jo, ich kenne Dich. Und dass, was ich über Steve McGarrett weiß, sagt mir, dass es ein Wettkampf war. Also, wer hat gewonnen?"

Joann lachte Callen nur an und verschwand gut gelaunt im Bad.

…

Am nächsten Morgen litt Joann unter Muskelkater. Der Lauf die Stufen hoch war doch eine etwas andere körperliche Belastung als ihr übliches Lauftraining am Strand oder durch die Straßen Los Angeles'. Ihr letzter Muskelkater war schon eine Weile her. Damals hatte sie ihre Physiotherapie nach dem Koma gemacht. Trotzdem fühlte Joann sich gut. Ihre Nacht war traumlos und erholsam gewesen. Sie war voller Tatendrang.

Mit Erleichterung sah Callen, dass Joann wieder die Alte war, obwohl sie sich nach dem Aufstehen etwas steif bewegt hatte. Unter der Dusche sang Joann gewohnt laut und schief. Leise lachte Callen vor sich hin.

…

Mit leichtem Schmunzeln nahm McGarrett Joanns leicht hölzerne Bewegungen zur Kenntnis. Er lief die Strecke öfter, weil er die Herausforderung mochte. Trotzdem hatte Joann ihm ein hartes Rennen geliefert.

„Alles klar?"

„Na sicher!" Joann zwinkerte McGarrett zu. „Von so ein paar Stufen lasse ich mich doch nicht fertig machen!"

„Verratet Ihr uns jetzt endlich, wer gestern als Erster auf dem Gipfel war?"

Deeks hatte bereits am Abend vorher beim gemeinsamen Essen die zwei Läufer mit Fragen und stichelnden Bemerkungen gelöchert. Die hatten aber eisern dicht gehalten. Auch jetzt ignorierten McGarrett und Joann die Frage. Kono hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Kontakt mit Los Angeles hergestellt.

„Guten Morgen, Nell. Hast Du etwas für uns?"

„Guten Morgen. Ja, allerdings. Ich fürchte, wir waren auf der falschen Fährte."

„Nicht schon wieder!" Sam war wirklich sauer. „Das hatten wir doch erst!"

„Tut mir leid, Sam. Joanns Idee gestern war gut. Aber wir haben inzwischen neue Informationen bekommen. Washington hat sich gemeldet. Auf unsere Bitte hin haben sie die Daten von Flynn Mason speziell nach Informationen über Walter van Pietso durchforstet. Dabei haben sie etwas Interessantes gefunden."

„van Pietso hat eine Tochter." Hetty erschien auf dem Monitor. „Sie ist ca. vierzehn und lebt bei der Mutter. Ein paar Mal im Jahr trifft er sich mit ihr. Es ist immer ein anderer Ort und alles wird sehr kurzfristig vereinbart, damit niemand das Mädchen entführen und als Druckmittel benutzen kann. Anscheinend findet das Treffen gerade jetzt auf Hawaii statt."

„Die Orte, die van Pietso angefahren hat, sind typische touristische Anlaufpunkte. Er hat anscheinend Besichtigungen und Ausflüge mit seiner Tochter gemacht."

Nell hatte wieder übernommen. Sie hatte die Karte mit den Markierungen, die van Pietsos Erscheinen auf den Überwachungsaufnahmen zeigte, überarbeitet. Statt Gangrevieren und bekannte Wohn- oder Geschäftsorte von möglichen oder tatsächlichen Geschäftspartnern, enthielt sie nun typische Touristenziele. Die Übereinstimmung war frappant.

„Du meinst, unser gestriger Tag war komplett verschwendet?"

Joanns gute Laune war verschwunden und machte dem Frust vom Vortag Platz.

„So ist es, Miss MacKenzie. Es bedeutet aber auch, dass Sie alle bei einem Zugriff sehr vorsichtig vorgehen müssen. Das Mädchen darf auf keinen Fall verletzt werden."

„Das versteht sich von selbst, Hetty. Warum erfahren wir erst jetzt von der Tochter? Wir sammeln doch schon eine Weile Informationen über van Pietso, aber bisher gab es auf das Mädchen keine Hinweise."

„Wir vermuten, dass Mason etwas gesucht hat, womit er seinen Partner in der Hand hat, Mr. Callen. Er hat dieses Geheimnis entdeckt, konnte das Mädchen selber aber nicht lokalisieren. Auch wir waren nicht erfolgreich. Miss Jones und Mr. Beale konnten weder feststellen, in welchem Hotel sie wohnt, noch wo sie normalerweise lebt."

„Wenn van Pietso die Zeit hier mit seiner Tochter verbringt, wir aber weder ihn noch sie finden können, wie soll es dann weiter gehen? Wir können nicht sämtliche Touristenattraktionen überwachen in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden an einer auftauchen. Und wie können wir sicher sein, dass er noch auf Hawaii ist?"

Dannys Pessimismus spiegelte die Gefühle aller wider.

„Laut den Daten aus Washington scheint van Pietso immer eine Woche mit seiner Tochter zu verbringen. Demnach müssten die beiden noch auf der Insel sein. Auf Grund der bisher bekannten Fakten habe ich eine Analyse erstellt. Danach ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit für folgende Ziele am höchsten." Nell ließ einige Punkte auf der Karte erscheinen. „Bei diesen Zielen können Bodygards unauffällig van Pietso und seine Tochter sichern. Außerdem sind es Orte, an denen ein Teenager Spaß haben könnte."

Aufmerksam sahen sich beide Teams die neue Karte an.

„van Pietso will unauffällig bleiben, um niemanden auf seine Tochter aufmerksam zu machen. Daher bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass er ohne großen Tross unterwegs ist, lediglich mit wenigen Bodygards."

„Das sieht alles sehr gut aus, Nell. Allerdings brauchen wir dabei die Unterstützung des HPD's. Es sind zu viele Ziele für uns. Chin?"

„Ich rufe Duke an. Welche Orte soll das HPD übernehmen?"

Ohne großes Tamtam verteilte McGarrett die Aufgaben und nur wenig später waren alle unterwegs.

…

„Ray!" Joann deutete unauffällig auf eine Personengruppe. „Nells Analyse hat einen Volltreffer gelandet."

Ihr Partner warf ein Blick auf sein Smartphone. „Ja, Du hast Recht, dass sind sie." Heimlich machte Ray Aufnahmen von der Gruppe. „Ich maile die Fotos nach Los Angeles. Vielleicht kann Eric weitere Personen identifizieren."

Joann nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich ruf die anderen an."

Während Joann und Ray auf die anderen Teams warteten, folgten sie in großzügigem Abstand van Pietso.

„Wie viele Bodygards siehst Du, Ray?"

Langsam wanderte Rays Blick über die Menschen in van Pietsos Umkreis. „Ich sehe zwei direkt bei ihm und seiner Tochter sowie vier weitere im näheren Umkreis." Nachdenklich sah sich der junge Agent weiter um. „Da sind noch vier. Sie sichern die Peripherie."

„Nicht ganz. Es sind acht in der Peripherie." Knapp beschrieb Joann die Männer und schaffte es, sie unbemerkt zu fotografieren. „Wir müssen den Abstand weiter vergrößern, sonst entdeckt einer der acht uns."

Ray nickte und die beiden ließen sich noch ein Stück weiter zurückfallen. Joann griff wieder zum Telefon.

„Leute, Ihr müsst Euch ganz vorsichtig nähern. van Pietso hat insgesamt vierzehn Leibwächter und die Kerle sind echt gut. Sie haben sich so verteilt, dass sie sowohl van Pietso und seine Tochter direkt schützen können und auch einen ziemlich großen Bereich um die beiden sichern. Ich schicke Euch gleich Fotos von den Männern."

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit kamen alle Teams auf dem International Market Place an.

„Jo, wir können van Pietso hier nicht festnehmen. Zu viele Menschen, zu viele Fluchtwege." Callen sah sich um. „Wir müssen warten, bis er den Market verlässt."

Sam sah seinen Partner nachdenklich an. Hier hatte Callen die Blutfehde mit den Comescus beendet, indem er Dracul erschossen hatte. Auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ, so musste dieser Ort doch einige Erinnerungen wachrufen.

McGarrett schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir warten, könnte er uns verschwinden. Außerdem bieten uns die vielen Menschen eine Möglichkeit, ungesehen an van Pietso heranzukommen." Ernst sah Steve alle an. „Wir müssen vorsichtig vorgehen."

„Wenn Du das sagst, klingt es nicht vertrauenserweckend." Danny sah seinen Partner grimmig an. „Bei Dir bedeutet ‚vorsichtig', dass jemand angeschossen wird."

„Aber Steve hat Recht. van Pietso ist schon mehr als einmal entkommen. Wir müssen jetzt zuschlagen, solange seine Tochter bei ihm ist. Ihretwegen wird er kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen."

Joann sah bei diesen Worten nicht glücklich aus, denn der Markt war voller Menschen. Kensi reagierte ungläubig.

„Wie kannst Du ein Kind in Gefahr bringen? Wir wissen nicht, ob van Pietso nicht doch bereit wäre, sie zu opfern, um zu entkommen."

„Wir haben schon mal ein Kind als Lockvogel benutzt, Kens."

„Ja, Deeks. Aber das Kind wurde von uns entführt und die Mutter war eingeweiht. Die Situation ist wohl kaum zu vergleichen."

Böse sah Kensi ihren Freund an. Bevor die Diskussion ausarten konnte, schritt Callen ein.

„Wir machen es und sorgen dafür, dass niemand verletzt wird. Verteilen wir uns."

McGarrett und Callen verteilen die Aufgaben und das HPD wurde angewiesen, den Bereich großräumig zu sperren. Damit wurde das Netz um van Pietso zusammengezogen.

…

Während Vater und Tochter von Stand zu Stand, von Laden zu Laden schlenderten, begannen die Teams, die Leibwächter diskret aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Unauffällig näherten sie sich den Männern. Einer sicherte den Leibwächter, während der andere blitzschnell das Headset außer Funktion setzte. Zivilbeamte des HPD's wurden dazugerufen und brachten die festgenommenen Leibwächter weg. Leider funktionierte das nicht uneingeschränkt. Nachdem der fünfte Mann festgenommen worden war, wurden deren Kollegen misstrauisch. Schnell bildeten sie einen engen Kreis um van Pietso und seine Tochter und drängten die beiden zum Ausgang. Callens und McGarretts Leute gaben das Versteckspiel auf und gingen direkt auf ihr Ziel zu.

„Kensi, Deeks, Ihr kümmert Euch um das Mädchen. Sorgt dafür, dass ihr nichts passiert."

„Verstanden, Callen."

„Stehen bleibe, Five-0!"

McGarrett ging mit gezogener Waffe auf die kleine Gruppe zu, Danny direkt hinter ihm. Chin und Kono deckten ihre Flanke.

„Bundesagenten, keine Bewegung!"

Sam und Callen kamen von hinten, unterstützt von Joann und Ray.

Leider hatten van Pietsos Leute keine Bedenken in Bezug auf unschuldige Opfer. Sie eröffneten sofort das Feuer. Schreiend stoben die Menschen auseinander und suchten nach Deckung.

„Verdammt!" Fluchend duckte Joann sich hinter einem Stand, Ray direkt neben ihr. „Die haben nicht mal Angst, dass van Pietso oder das Kind getroffen werden könnten! Kensi, Deeks, was ist mit dem Mädchen?"

„Sie wird von zwei Leibwächtern beschützt, die versuchen, mit ihr das Gelände zu verlassen." Kensis Stimme klang etwas atemlos, ansonsten aber sehr ruhig und besonnen. „Wir sind dicht an ihnen dran."

„Jo?" Ray warf seiner Partnerin einen fragenden Blick zu.

Die nickte. „Los!"

Beide verließen die Deckung und nahmen die Verfolgung des Waffenhändlers und seiner Männer auf. Sofort kam es wieder zum Schusswechsel. Als die Agenten sich davon nicht zurückdrängen ließen, feuerten die Leibwächter wahllos auf die Passanten. Einige Menschen stürzten daraufhin zu Boden.

„Duke, wir brauchen hier Sanitäter, es gibt Schussopfer. Die Leute sollen sich bereithalten."

„Verstanden, Chin."

Das entstandene Chaos nutzte van Pietso, um den Markt zu verlassen. Seine Leibwächter bildeten eine scheinbar undurchdringliche Mauer um ihn.

„Los, hinterher!"

McGarrett nahm den direkten Weg. Er sprang über Marktstände, auf dem Boden liegende Waren und Menschen hinweg. Schimpfend folgte ihm Danny. Sam und Callen ließen sich aber auch nicht abhängen und waren dicht hinter den zwei Five-0's.

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht entkommen lassen! Beeilung!"

Joann und Ray schlossen sich ihren Kollegen an, während Chin und Kono den Bereich sicherten, bis das HPD diese Aufgabe übernahm. Jetzt kamen auch die Sanitäter und halfen den Verletzten. Ray rief sich den Plan des Marktes in Erinnerung und drängte Joann dann in eine andere Richtung.

„Wir schneiden ihnen den Weg ab, Jo! Da rüber!"

Zur Antwort nickte seine Partnerin und überließ Ray die Führung. Er lotste sie zwischen den Marktständen hindurch. Ihre Kollegen dagegen gerieten wieder unter Beschuss. Einer der Leibwächter war in die erste Etage gelaufen und hatte so den perfekten Überblick. Während van Pietso weiterlief, gingen die vier Männer erneut in Deckung. Keiner von ihnen hatte einen freien Blick auf den Schützen.

„Wir müssen ihn hervor locken, sonst nagelt der Kerl uns hier noch eine Ewigkeit fest! Lock in aus seiner Deckung!"

„Wieso ich, Sam? Diesmal bist Du dran, ich habe schon beim letzten Mal den Lockvogel gegeben!"

„Nein, dass war ich! Der Typ hätte mir fast den Kopf weggeschossen!"

Bevor die Männer weiter streiten konnten, erklang ein einzelner Schuss und der Mann fiel über die Brüstung. Callen und Sam drehten sich um und entdeckten Chin und Kono. Die junge Frau nahm das Gewehr runter und nickte den NCIS-Agenten knapp zu. Sofort kamen die beiden hinter ihrer Deckung hervor und nahmen wieder die Verfolgung von van Pietso auf. Der lief mit seinen Leibwächter inzwischen am Waikiki Town Center vorbei Richtung Kohio Avenue.

„Kensi, wo seid Ihr?"

„Wir haben das Mädchen verloren! Sie ist irgendwo in der Menschenmenge verschwunden!"

Joann fluchte. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Kensi. Wo seid Ihr?"

„Kaiulani Avenue, am Sheraton." Deeks übernahm das Antworten. „Wohin?"

„Norden, Kohio Avenue. Wir haben gerade das Town Center passiert."

„Verstanden, Jo."

Deeks und Kensi rannten in die vorgegebene Richtung, konnten ihr Ziel aber nicht entdecken.

„Jo, da!"

Ray deutete nach vorne. van Pietso und zwei seiner Leibwächter stiegen in einen dunklen SUV, der mit laufendem Motor mitten auf der Straße stand. Ein Stück weiter schossen Callen, Sam, McGarrett und Danny um die Ecke. Die übrigen Leibwächter feuerten wieder wahllos in die Passanten. Auch diesmal hatte dieses Manöver Erfolg. Die durcheinanderlaufenden, entsetzt schreienden Menschen verhinderten, dass sich die vier Männer dem Wagen nähern konnten. Joann und Ray dagegen kamen besser voran, da nur wenige Flüchtende in ihre Richtung liefen.

„Stehen bleiben, Bundesagenten!" Ray stürmte vorwärts.

Joann folgte ihm. „Hände hoch, keine Bewegung!"

Die Aufforderungen wurden ignoriert. Stattdessen heulte unerwartet hinter den beiden Agenten auf der Straße der Motor eines Wagens auf. Während Ray das Geräusch ignorierte, drehte sich Joann um. Ein weiterer dunkler SUV näherte sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit.

„Ray, Vorsicht!"

Joann achtete nicht darauf, ob ihr Partner ihre Warnung zur Kenntnis nahm. Stattdessen schoss sie auf den Wagen. Joann traf zwar die Frontscheibe, aber der Wagen war mit schusssicherem Glas ausgestattet. Auch der Rest des Fahrzeugs war gesichert, da Joanns Schüsse abprallten. Inzwischen hatte Ray sich doch umgedreht und beschoss ebenfalls den herannahenden SUV. Sein Versuch war genauso erfolglos wie der von Joann. Der Wagen hielt weiter auf die Agentin zu.

„Jo, verschwinde!"

Ray sah mit ziemlichem Entsetzen, dass sich seine Partnerin nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Joann schoss sehr konzentriert auf die Reifen des auf sie zu rasenden Wagens.

„Jo, hau ab! Mach, dass Du da weg kommst!"

Im allerletzten Moment sprang Joann aus dem Weg. Sie landete hart auf dem Asphalt. Nur einen Augenblick später kniete Ray bei ihr.

„Geht es Dir gut? Bist Du unverletzt?" Als Joann ein wenig atemlos nickte, machte Ray sich Luft. „Du spinnst doch total! Beinahe wärst Du überfahren worden! Hast Du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?"

Joann war doch ein wenig überrascht angesichts Rays Reaktion. „Ich habe nur versucht, den verdammten Wagen aufzuhalten, was hast Du denn gedacht? Dass ich Selbstmord durch einen Waffenhändler begehen wollte?" Joann schob ihren Partner an die Seite und stand auf. „Was ist mit den anderen? Haben sie van Pietso erwischt?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich konnte nur daran denken, dass meine Partnerin gerade über den Haufen gefahren wurde!"

Ray war wirklich sauer. Joann ignorierte ihn und drehte sich in die Richtung ihrer Kollegen um.

„G? Sam? Habt Ihr ihn?…Hallo, hört mich jemand? G, was ist los?" Besorgt sah Joann ihren Partner an. Sie klopfte leicht gegen ihr Ohrmikro. „G? Kannst Du mich hören?…Kann mir mal jemand antworten?"

„Callen? Sam? Antwortet uns!"

Da auch Ray keine Antwort erhielt, rannten sie los.

…

Während Joann und Ray versuchten, den zweiten Wagen zu stoppen, bemühten sich Kensi und Deeks, van Pietsos Tochter wiederzufinden.

„Verdammt, wo sind sie? Einen kleinen Teenager mit zwei großen Leibwächtern müsste man doch finden können?" Deeks sah sich frustriert um.

„Die Leibwächter von dem Mädchen waren nicht besonders groß, Deeks. Wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal 1,80 m. Deswegen können wir sie auch nicht finden."

Kensi fühlte sich nicht besser. Es behagte ihr nicht, dass van Pietsos Tochter mit ins Kreuzfeuer geraten war. Das Mädchen konnte schließlich nichts für ihren Vater. Trotzdem musterte sie aufmerksam die Fußgänger. Sie wollte das Mädchen unbedingt finden, damit sie es in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

„Okay, Jo hat gesagt, Kohio Avenue. Versuchen wir es in diese Richtung. Nimm Du die andere Straßenseite, Deeks."

Wie üblich marschierte Kensi los, ohne auf die Antwort ihres Partners zu warten. Sie näherten sich der Kreuzung, als ein dunkler SUV aus Richtung Süden die Kohio Avenue raufschoss, die rote Ampel überfuhr und damit quietschende Reifen und ein lautes Hupkonzert auslösten. Kurz darauf konnten Kensi und Deeks Schüssen hören. Sofort rannte sie los.

…

Wie üblich sehr draufgängerisch verfolgte Steve McGarrett den flüchtenden Waffenhändler, Danny Williams direkt auf seinen Fersen. Die aufgeschreckten Besucher des Marktes machten es den beiden Männern schwer, van Pietso nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Danny, da lang!" McGarrett machte seinem Partner Zeichen. „Wir nehmen sie in die Zange!"

„Zu zweit?" Danny schüttelte den Kopf, folgte dann aber der Anweisung seines Partners.

Der Waffenhändler und seinen Männern verließen den Markt, indem sie am Aqua Waikiki Wave vorbei auf die Kohio Avenue zu liefen.

„Wir müssen sie vor der Straße erwischen, Danny, sonst sind sie weg!" McGarrett legte noch einen Zahn zu.

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste!" Danny ließ sich nicht abhängen.

…

Nachdem Kono sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreit hatte, beeilten sich Callen und Sam, den Anschluss an McGarrett und Danny wieder zu erlangen. Als sie sahen, dass sich die Männer von Five-0 trennten, folgten sie ihrem Beispiel. Da McGarrett und Danny voraus liefen und den Weg bereiteten, schafften es Sam und Callen, die beiden einzuholen.

„Verdammt, sie sind gleich auf der Straße! Schneller!"

Sam überholte Danny und kam mit Steve gleichzeitig auf der Straße an, Callen und Danny nur wenige Schritte hinter ihnen. Der Waffenhändler stieg in einen SUV, während die Leibwächter wahllos auf die Passanten feuerten. Zum Glück waren die meisten Leute klug genug, in Deckung zu gehen, so dass die vier trotzdem auf van Pietso feuern konnten.

„Wir müssen ihn unbedingt festnageln! Er darf uns auf keinen Fall entkommen! Los, los, los!"

McGarrett lief weiter zielstrebig auf den SUV zu, seine Kollegen im Schlepptau, als von rechts ein weiterer SUV auf sie zu schoss. Ein Blick in die Richtung zeigte Callen, dass Joann und Ray sich um den Wagen kümmerten, so konzentrierte er sich wieder auf van Pietso. Der verließ sich auf seine Leibwächter und war bereits im Fahrzeug verschwunden. Rays entsetzte Rufe lenkten Callen ab und er sah zu seinen Kollegen hinüber.

„Jo!"

Callens Herz blieb stehen, als er Ray neben Joann kniend sah, die regungslos am Boden lag. Doch bevor er sich weiter Sorgen machen konnte, näherte sich der zweite SUV mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Das Fahrzeug nahm keine Rücksicht auf Passanten und steuerte direkt auf das stehende Fahrzeug zu. Im letzten Moment zog er links am Wagen vorbei und bremste abrupt ab. Während die Leibwächter in die beiden SUVs einstiegen, feuerten Callen und Co. auf die zwei Fahrzeuge. Auf Grund der Panzerung waren ihre Bemühungen allerdings erfolglos. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren die SUVs an und rasten davon.

„Duke, die Straßensperren sollen sich bereithalten Die Verdächtigen sind in zwei gepanzerten SUVs unterwegs." McGarrett gab die Kennzeichen durch. „Danny, wir müssen ihnen sofort nach!"

„Keine Chance, Steve. Unsere Autos stehen auf der anderen Seite vom Markt, auf der Kalakaua. Bis wir da sind…"

„Verdammt! Hoffentlich hält das HPD sie auf!"

Während Danny, Sam und Steve den flüchtenden Fahrzeugen nachsahen, blickte Callen in die andere Richtung. Zu seiner Erleichterung war Joann wieder auf den Beinen und lief zusammen mit Ray auf ihn zu. Ein Stück hinter ihnen konnte er Deeks und Kensi entdecken.

„Kensi, was ist mit dem Mädchen?"

„Tut mir Leid, wir haben sie nicht finden können. Sie und ihre Leibwächter sind in der Menge untergetaucht."

Kensi war sich nicht sicher, ob sie enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte. Enttäuscht, weil sie über seine Tochter an van Pietso hätten herankommen können. Erleichtert, weil ein Teenager nicht für die Sünden seines Vaters herhalten musste.

„Sie könnten auch im Hotel verschwunden sein. Möglicherweise ist das Mädchen da untergebracht."

Deeks hatte sich ebenfalls so seine Gedanken über van Pietsos Tochter gemacht. Die Recherche in Masons Daten hatte zwar das Geheimnis ihrer Existenz gelüftet, aber niemand hatte nähere Daten, wie zum Beispiel ihren Namen, entdecken können. Selbst das Alter war eine Schätzung.

„Okay. Chin, hast Du das gehört?"

„Ja, Danny. Ich schicke ein paar Kollegen vom HPD hin."

Während Danny und Chin die weitere Suche nach van Pietsos Tochter besprachen, wandte Callen sich mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an seine Freundin.

„Jo, alles klar?"

„Sicher, mir geht's gut. Wo kamen die beiden gepanzerten SUVs her? Ich dachte, die Gegend wäre durch das HPD überwacht und abgesperrt worden."

Callen sah Joann durchdringend an, die seinem Blick mit einem leicht fragenden Lächeln standhielt. Ein weiterer Blick zu Ray brachte Callen dazu, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. Er würde später mit Joanns Partner sprechen.

„Wir mussten zu viele Bereiche überwachen. Selbst als wir van Pietso hier entdeckt haben, konnten die Kollegen nicht alle schnell genug hier sein." Kono hatte die Gruppe inzwischen erreicht. „Vielleicht können Eric und Nell in den Überwachungsaufnahmen etwas finden. Sie sind schon dran."

Joann nickte. Bevor sie jedoch etwas dazu sagen konnte, trat Sam dazu.

„Guter Schuss, Kono."

„Danke, gern geschehen."

Die junge Polizistin nickte dem Ex-Seal knapp zu. Nur eine ganz leichte Röte auf den Wangen verriet, dass sie sich über das Lob freute.

„Wir sollten zu unseren Fahrzeugen…"

Callen konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen unterbrach ihn McGarrett.

„Sie sind entkommen."

„Was?"

„Unmöglich!"

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben die Polizeisperre durchbrochen. Die Wagen haben nicht mal abgebremst. Sie haben mehrere Steifenwagen zu Schrott gefahren. Durch herumfliegende Trümmer wurden Polizisten verletzt. Als endlich weitere Streifenwagen vor Ort waren, hatten die Flüchtigen schon so einen großen Vorsprung, dass sie nicht mehr eingeholt worden sind. Wir haben zwei Helikopter in der Luft, die versuchen sie zu finden."

Auf McGarretts Ausführung hin verstummten alle anderen.

„Hat die Überprüfung der Kennzeichen etwas ergeben?"

„Nein, Jo, sie sind als gestohlen gemeldet worden."

„Hier können wir nichts mehr tun, Leute. Fahren wir zurück ins Hauptquartier." McGarrett versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen?" Kensi wollte diesen Punkt noch nicht ruhen lassen.

„Die Kollegen vom HPD kümmern sich darum. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie viel Erfolg haben werden. Die Leibwächter werden das Durcheinander genutzt haben, um sie wegzubringen."

Callen nickte. „Steve hat Recht, Kensi. Fahren wir ins Hauptquartier, vielleicht haben Nell und Eric schon etwas für uns."

Joann fühlte sich plötzlich vollkommen ausgelaugt. Zuerst die anstrengende Suche nach van Pietso in der Menge an Touristen. Dann die Verfolgung quer über den Markt. Zum Schluss die Schießerei auf der Straße. Alles umsonst. Nach einem Blick zu ihrem Freund und ihrem Partner stand ihr wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Diskussion über ihre Risikobereitschaft bevor. Manchmal waren Männer einfach nur ätzend.

…

Im Hauptquartier stellte Kono sofort den Kontakt nach Los Angeles her. Eric und Nell konnten jedoch mit keinen Neuigkeiten aufwarten. Es gab zwar jetzt Fotos von van Pietsos Tochter, aber das war bisher der einzige Erfolg dieser Aktion. Eric hatte Kaleidoskop für die beiden SUVs gestartet, die Ergebnisse würden aber sicherlich noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen.

„Was haben wir bisher?"

Callen sah McGarrett fragend an. Die Antwort übernahm jedoch Chin.

„Laut HPD gibt es zwei tote Touristen, sieben Schwer- und fünfundzwanzig Leichtverletzte auf dem Markt und an der Kohio Avenue. Die meisten Leichtverletzten sind Opfer der Panik. Außerdem haben wir mehrere verletzte Polizisten. Einer Kollegin geht es sehr schlecht, sie hat durch Trümmerteile eine schwere Kopfverletzung erlitten. Ansonsten handelt es sich hauptsächlich um Knochenbrüche, Prellungen und Schnittverletzungen."

Deprimiertes Schweigen folgte Chins Ausführungen.

„Was ist mit der Luftunterstützung?"

„Sie haben die SUVs im starken Verkehr nicht finden können, Sam. Solche Fahrzeuge sind heutzutage keine Seltenheit mehr."

„Und das Mädchen? Wurde eine Spur von ihr gefunden?" Kensi bemühte sich darum, neutral zu klingen.

„Nein, bisher nicht. Die Kollegen vom HPD fragen immer noch in den umliegenden Hotels nach, haben aber bisher keine Hinweise bekommen."

„Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen." Joann ließ den Kopf hängen.

Callen war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. „Wir sollten die Überwachungsvideos sichten. Vielleicht können wir feststellen, woher van Pietso und seine Tochter kamen. Oder wir entdecken die Fahrzeuge und können sie vielleicht zurückverfolgen."

Mürrisch griffen die NCIS-Agenten nach ihren Laptops und begannen mit der mühsamen Sichtung der bisher vorliegenden Aufnahmen. Five-0 schloss sich ihnen, ziemlich desillusioniert, an.

…

Stunden später klingelte McGarretts Telefon. Erschreckt riss Deeks seinen Kopf hoch. Er war über seinem Laptop eingeschlafen. Obwohl sie todmüde war, konnte Kensi ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Das Geräusch brachte Joann dazu, ihren Kopf zu heben. Sofort schloss sie sich Kensis Gelächter an. Verwirrt sah Deeks die beiden Frauen an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Inzwischen waren auch die Männer aufmerksam geworden. Nach einem Blick in Deeks' Richtung brachen sie ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Sam sich bemühte, ernst zu bleiben. Allerdings zuckte es heftig um seine Mundwinkel.

„Du solltest vielleicht mal in den Spiegel sehen. Ich finde, es passt zu Deiner Frisur."

Deeks war zu müde, um zu begreifen, was los war. Immer noch lachend machte Ray ein Foto von ihm und hielt dann seinem Kollegen das Smartphone vor die Nase.

„Hier!"

Sprachlos starrte Deeks das Bild an und musste trotz seiner Müdigkeit schließlich auch lachen. Seine Haare waren noch verstrubbelter als sonst. Dazu hatte sich die Tastatur seines Laptops auf einer Gesichtshälfte verewigt, da Deeks sie als Kopfkissen benutzt hatte. Zu allem Überfluss war anscheinend auch noch Deeks Kugelschreiber ausgelaufen, denn er hatte blaue Fingerabdrücke auf der Gesichtshälfte, die nicht auf dem Laptop gelegen hatte.

„Okay, okay, beruhigt Euch wieder!"

Aber natürlich ließen die Kollegen ihn nicht in Ruhe, sondern zogen Deeks kräftig auf. So bemerkten sie nicht, wie McGarrett sein Büro verließ und sein Team aus den jeweiligen eigenen Büros zusammentrommelte. Etwas irritiert betrachteten die vier Deeks. Dann räusperte sich McGarrett.

„Das war gerade das HPD. Sie haben die SUVs gefunden. Sie standen ausgebrannt am Nuuanu Reservoir. Da ist es ziemlich abgelegen. Einer der Helikopter hat die brennenden Wagen gesehen. Es sind übrigens drei Fahrzeuge. Anscheinend auch der Wagen, in dem das Mädchen weggebracht wurde."

„Das bedeutet, es wird keine Spuren geben." Kensi war gar nicht mehr nach Lachen zu Mute.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." McGarrett sah sich um. „Macht Schluss, wir machen morgen weiter. Vielleicht finden die Forensiker ja doch etwas."

Chin gab dem NCIS-Team seinen Wagen, so dass sie nicht darauf warten mussten, zum Motel gebracht zu werden. Ohne viele Worte verschwanden alle auf ihren Zimmern.

Callen beobachtete seine Freundin genau. Sie war müde, wie alle, aber da war auch wieder dieses kalte Glitzern in ihren Augen. Das bereitete Callen ein ungutes Gefühl. Wenn die Situation es erforderte, konnte Joann eiskalt sein. Manchmal war sie das auch, wenn sie sehr wütend war. Inzwischen aber war dieses kalte Glitzern fast ein Dauerzustand und das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Allerdings wusste Callen auch, dass Joann zurzeit weder mit ihm noch mit jemand anderem darüber sprechen würde. Seufzend lege er sich auf das Bett und lauschte dem Rauschen der Dusche.

…

Nach einer kurzen Nacht erschienen alle wieder im Five-0-Hauptquartier. Die Stimmung war am Nullpunkt. Chin stand bereits am Datentisch.

„Die Forensiker haben sich um die ausgebrannten Fahrzeuge gekümmert. Bisher konnten weder DNS noch Fingerabdrücke gefunden werden. Allerdings sind die Fahrgestellnummer nicht zerstört worden. Das HPD hat herausgefunden, wo die Wagen herkommen."

Mit einem lässigen Schwung schob Chin die Daten auf die Monitore.

„Sie gehören zu einer VIP-Autovermietung. Die vermieten Stretch-Limousinen, gepanzerte Fahrzeuge und Luxuswagen und sind bisher nicht aufgefallen."

„Danny, lass uns fahren. Alle anderen machen mit den Überwachungsaufnahmen weiter. Hat sich Los Angeles schon gemeldet?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Allerdings hinken sie uns auch drei Stunden hinterher. Eric wird sich melden, wenn er fündig geworden ist. Sam, Du fährst mit Steve und Danny mit."

„Sicher." Sam stand auf und ging Danny nach, der schon unterwegs war, um den Wagen zu holen.

…

„Wie Sie sehen können, Lt. Commander McGarrett, wurden alle Papiere korrekt ausgefüllt. Und hier sind die Kopien der Führerscheine. Wir hatten keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

„Und es hat Sie nicht misstrauisch gemacht, dass die Miete in bar bezahlt wurde? Üblicherweise kann man ein Auto doch nur unter Vorlage einer gültigen Kreditkarte anmieten."

Ein überhebliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Mitarbeiterin.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Unsere Kunden schätzen Diskretion. Dementsprechend akzeptieren wir auch Barzahlung. Natürlich erheben wir dann einen Aufschlag und bestehen auf den Abschluss einer Versicherung. Der Kunde hat das anstandslos getan."

McGarrett hatte Mühe, angesichts dieses Verhalten ruhig zu bleiben.

„Die Fahrzeuge sind doch sicher mit GPS ausgestattet. Wir hätten gerne Zugriff auf diese Daten."

„Was haben Sie an ‚Diskretion' nicht verstanden, Lt. Commander? Die Fahrzeuge sind mit einem Navigationsgerät ausgestattet, dessen Daten sofort nach Rückgabe komplett gelöscht werden. Von unserer Seite her werden keine Daten gespeichert."

„Was ist mit einer Diebstahlsicherung, Ma'am? Was machen Sie, wenn ein Kunde eines Ihrer Fahrzeuge als gestohlen meldet?"

Damit McGarrett nicht doch noch seine Geduld verlor, mischte Sam sich ein.

„Wir melden unserem Sicherheitsunternehmen den Diebstahl. Die haben die Möglichkeit, im gestohlenen Fahrzeug ein Signal zur aktivieren, dass seinen Standort anzeigt. Der wird dann an die Polizei weitergegeben. Wie das genau funktioniert, da müssten Sie unseren Partner fragen." Die Frau ging zu einem der Schreibtische und kam mit einer Visitenkarte wieder. „Hier kann man Ihnen sicherlich weiterhelfen." Das überhebliche Lächeln war wie festgemauert im Gesicht der Frau. „War es das?"

„Danke."

Kopfschüttelnd verließen die Männer die Autovermietung.

„Ich denke nicht, dass uns das weiterbringt. Die Führerscheine sind garantiert gefälscht."

„Aber die Fotos sind echt, Danny. Wir lassen sie durch alle uns bekannten Datenbanken laufen. Vielleicht tauchen die Männer irgendwo auf."

Sam war noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Dafür hatte der Einsatz bisher zu viel gekostet.

„In Ordnung, fahren wir zurück. Dann kann Kono sich um die Fotos kümmern."

Energisch ging Steve zum Wagen.

…

Deprimiert betrachteten alle das Ergebnis der Suche. Die Gesichtserkennung hatte nicht wirklich etwas Neues geliefert. Die Fahrer und die Bodyguards waren langjährige Mitarbeiter van Pietsos. Erwartungsgemäß hatten alle festgenommenen Leibwächter nur ein Wort gesagt: ‚Anwalt'. Sie waren keinen Schritt weiter als zu Beginn der Ermittlungen.

„van Pietso hat inzwischen garantiert die Insel verlassen. Wahrscheinlich in einer Privatmaschine oder per Boot. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir jemals herausfinden, wie er kam oder ging. Oder seine Tochter. Er hat zuviel Erfahrung und Übung darin, unbemerkt zu kommen und zu gehen." McGarrett sah in die Runde.

„Ich fürchte, Du hast Recht. Der Schweinehund ist wieder entkommen."

Da war es wieder, das kalte Glitzern in Joanns Augen, diesmal gepaart mit ziemlicher Wut und noch größerem Frust.

„Tut mir Leid, Leute, dass wir Euch nicht helfen konnten." Nell und Eric waren ehrlich zerknirscht. „Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun?"

„Sie kommen zurück nach Los Angeles. Ihr Flug geht in zwei Stunden." Hetty hatte den Platz am Bildschirm übernommen. „Wir sehen uns nach Ihrer Landung." Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

Callen seufzte. „Tja, Leute, Ihr habt Hetty gehört. Fahren wir packen."


	3. 03 - Unerwartete Wendungen

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 3 - Unerwartete Wendungen**

Müde, erschöpft und frustriert kehrte das Team am späten Nachmittag zurück nach Los Angeles. Sie konnten kaum fassen, dass ihnen van Pietso erneut entkommen war, dass alle Anstrengungen umsonst gewesen waren. Schweigsam betraten sie das Hauptquartier.

Ausdruckslos sah Hetty zu, wie einer nach dem anderen an seinen Platz ging. Schließlich stand sie auf und ging zu ihren Leuten.

„Director Vance ist nicht zufrieden mit dem Ausgang dieser Mission. Ich erwarte daher detaillierte Berichte von Ihnen allen. Morgen kümmern Sie sich dann wieder um die liegen gebliebenen Aufgaben."

Deeks stöhnte genervt auf. Jeder wusste, wie sehr er den Papierkram hasste, trotzdem gab es diesmal keine flapsigen Bemerkungen. Im Gegenteil, er erntete nur scharfe Blicke. Die erstickten jede weitere Bemerkung im Keim. Mit verdrießlicher Miene öffnete Deeks seinen Laptop und begann mit dem Bericht. Nach wenigen Augenblicken folgten die anderem seinem Beispiel.

…

Alle hatten Hettys Anordnung Folge geleistet und waren erst gegangen, als ihre Berichte fertig waren. Trotzdem war die Stimmung im Team am nächsten Morgen nicht besser. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung kümmerten sie sich um die offenen Fälle.

„Okay, Ray, ich glaube, dass waren jetzt alle Zeugen, deren Aussagen uns noch fehlen. Machen wir, dass wir hier raus kommen."

Ohne weitere Worte packte Joanns Partner seine Sachen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Hauptquartier. Draußen atmete sie einige Male tief durch.

„Alles klar, Jo?"

„Sicher, alles in Ordnung mit mir."

Ray schnaubte ungläubig.

„Erzähl keinen Mist. Wir arbeiten lange genug zusammen, dass ich weiß, wenn Du lügst. Was ist los?"

„Nur ein ungutes Gefühl. Hettys Bemerkung gestern…keine Ahnung…irgendetwas kommt auf uns zu…"

Hilflos zuckte Joann mit den Schultern. Dann seufzte sie tief und lächelte schräg.

„Hier, heute fährst Du. Lass uns mal sehen, wie blind, taub und stumm unsere Zeugen diesmal sind."

…

Die nächsten Tage geschah nichts Aufregendes. Alle gingen ihren Aufgaben nach, aber es lag eine ungemütliche Stimmung in der Luft. Die üblichen Scherze und dummen Bemerkungen fehlten, es wurde nicht gelacht. Den anderen Mitarbeitern im Haus fiel dies ebenfalls auf und leise Gerüchte machten die Runde.

An diesem Abend waren Joann und Ray die letzten, die zurück ins Hauptquartier kam. Ray humpelte leicht, hatte eine große Schramme auf der Stirn und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Callen musterte den Partner seiner Freundin neugierig.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Als wir einem der Zeugen ein paar Fragen gestellt haben, rastete der plötzlich aus und ging auf mich los."

„Aha, und wie sieht der Zeuge aus?"

Zum ersten Mal seit der Rückkehr von Hawaii wurde im Büro wieder gelacht. Ray verzog sein Gesicht zu einem gequälten Grinsen. Schließlich erbarmte sich Joann ihres Partners.

„Der Typ war high. Selbst zu zweit hatten wir Mühe, ihn in den Griff zu bekommen. Ray hatte bloß das Pech, näher an dem Junkie zu sein als ich, sonst würde ich jetzt so aussehen."

Während Ray sich noch ein paar Neckereien anhören musste, klingelte Joanns Telefon.

„MacKenzie…Ich komme."

Leicht erstaunt ging Joann zu Hettys Büro. Noch erstaunter war sie, als sie Assistant Director Owen Granger bei Hetty sah. Der deutete auf die Stühle vor Hettys Schreibtisch. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl nahm Joann Platz.

„Wie Ihnen sicher bekannt ist, Agent MacKenzie, ist Director Vance nicht zufrieden darüber, dass Walter van Pietso schon wieder entkommen ist. Das Budget des OSP ist deutlich höher im Vergleich zu anderen, ebenfalls erfolgreich arbeitend Einheiten. Daher wird vom OSP auch deutlich mehr erwartet. Da dies in letzter Zeit nicht der Fall gewesen ist, müssen wir Konsequenzen ziehen." Granger räusperte sich, während Hetty ausdruckslos Joann ansah. „Das OSP wird personell verkleinert. Um die Fähigkeiten der Mitarbeiter nicht zu vergeuden, werden Sie und ein weiteres Mitglied dieser Einheit versetzt." Granger griff nach einer Akte auf Hettys Schreibtisch. „Sie werden eine neue Einheit in Südamerika aufbauen und deren Teamleiterin sein. Alle weiteren Informationen sind hier drin. Ihre offenen Fälle übernimmt Agent Callen. Agent MacKenzie, Sie haben eine Woche, um Ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln, dann geht Ihr Flug." Da Joann ihm die Akte nicht abnahm, legte Granger sie mit einem erneuten Räuspern wieder auf Hettys Schreibtisch zurück.

Ein eisiger Klumpen war während Grangers Worten in Joanns Magen entstanden. Hilfesuchend sah sie Hetty an, aber in den Augen ihrer Chefin lag nur tiefstes Bedauern. Wut flammte in Joann auf, als sie erkannte, dass Granger sie aus diesem Team wegloben wollte. Langsam stand sie auf und sah mit kalt glitzernden Augen den Assistant Director an.

„Sie sind sauer, weil uns van Pietso wieder entkommen ist. Damit kann ich leben. Sie glauben, dass es meine Schuld ist? Kein Problem, Granger, auch damit kann ich leben. Dann sein Sie ein Mann und feuern mich. Oder hat Ihnen Director Vance das untersagt? Tja, was bleibt Ihnen da noch übrig? Nicht viel, oder? Sie können mich versetzten oder befördern. Und was machen Sie, Granger? Gleich beides." Joann schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Sie sollten Wissen, Granger, dass niemand in Hettys Einheit käuflich ist. Das gilt auch für mich." Mit ruhigen Bewegungen nahm Joann ihre Waffe und ihre Marke, legte beides auf den Schreibtisch und sah ihre Chefin direkt an. „Danke für alles, Hetty." Verächtlich sah Granger an, der leicht rot angelaufen war. „Ich kündige."

„Für Sie immer noch Assistant Director Granger, Agent MacKenzie!"

„Respekt muss man sich verdienen, auch als Vorgesetzter." Verachtung lag in Joanns Stimme. „Und falls Sie es nicht mitbekommen haben, nur noch Miss MacKenzie. Ich bin kein Agent mehr."

Joann drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging an ihren Platz. In Rekordzeit räumte sie ihre Sachen unter den verblüfften Blicken ihrer Kollegen zusammen. Ihre Fragen ignorierte sie. Anschließend legte Joann die Akten ihrer noch offenen Fällen Callen auf den Tisch.

„Jo, was ist los?" Callen sah seine Freundin scharf an.

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir sehen uns zu Hause."

„Joann MacKenzie! Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was hier los ist." Callen ließ sich nicht so ohne weiteres abspeisen.

Für einen Augenblick ballte Joann die Fäuste. Dann atmete sie ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.

„Laut Granger wird unser Budget gekürzt, weil wir van Pietso nicht festnehmen konnten. Zwei von uns müssen deswegen das Team verlassen. Ich soll irgendwo in Südamerika als Leiterin ein neues Team aufbauen. In einer Woche wäre ich geflogen. Daraufhin habe ich gekündigt." Sie wandte sich an ihren Partner. „Wahrscheinlich bist Du Nummer zwei, Ray. Es wäre jedenfalls logisch." Sie seufzte traurig. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin gerne Deine Partnerin gewesen. Du bist ein toller Agent geworden. Sollte die Stelle akzeptabel sein, nimm sie auf jeden Fall an."

Bevor der junge Mann etwas sagen konnte, nahm Joann ihn in die Arme. Anschließend verließ sie so schnell das Hauptquartier, dass niemand etwas sagen oder weitere Fragen stellen konnte.

…

Bestürzt sah das Team ihr nach. Niemand konnte richtig fassen, was gerade geschehen war. Kurzentschlossen stand Callen auf und ging zu Hettys Büro. Granger war immer noch bei ihr.

„Jetzt nicht, Agent Callen."

Granger sah Callen scharf an. Doch der ließ sich nicht abschrecken und ignorierte den Assistant Director.

„Hetty, was soll das? Sie können uns doch nicht zwei Leute wegnehmen, nur weil wir einen Fall nicht lösen konnten! Wir haben die höchste Erfolgsrate aller Teams!"

„Ich sagte, jetzt nicht, Agent Callen." Granger war nun wirklich sauer. „Wir reden später."

„Ich habe Hetty gefragt und nicht Sie."

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Callen Granger nicht leiden konnte und nicht viel von ihm hielt. Die beiden gerieten öfter aneinander. Gelegentliche Respektlosigkeiten durch Callen belasteten das Verhältnis zusätzlich. Zuerst Joanns Reaktion und jetzt Callens brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Es reicht! Wenn Sie nicht suspendiert werden wollen, Agent Callen, verschwinden Sie und zwar sofort."

Callen presste die Lippen zusammen und sah Hetty an. Ein knappes Nicken brachte ihn schließlich dazu, wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zurückzugehen. Auf dem Weg dahin kam ihm Ray entgegen. Fragend zog Callen eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Granger will mich sehen. Jo hatte wohl Recht."

„Dann folge Joanns Rat und nimm die Stelle an, wenn sie gut ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was los ist, aber der NCIS braucht jeden guten Agenten, den er kriegen kann."

Sollten Ray diese Worte verblüfft haben, so zeigt er dies nicht. Stattdessen nickte er knapp und setzte dann seinen Weg zu Hettys Büro fort.

…

Kurz musterte Callen Joanns Surfbrett und die große, ziemlich volle Sporttasche. Seine Freundin wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn. Callen setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Dich hier noch anzutreffen, Jo."

„Dann hast Du wohl vergessen, dass ich Dir mein Wort gegeben habe, nie wieder spurlos zu verschwinden." Joann warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Allerdings hast Du Dir ganz schön viel Zeit gelassen. Ich muss bald zum Flughafen." Sie deutete auf den Kaminsims. „Wie Du sicher schon bemerkt hast, habe ich für den Notfall vorgesorgt und Dir einen Brief geschrieben. Ich habe ein kleines Ferienhaus auf Hawaii gebucht. Die Adresse steht darin. Wie lange ich bleibe, weiß ich noch nicht. Da gibt es einiges, über das ich nachdenken muss. Außerdem liegt da auch meine schriftliche Kündigung. Gib sie bitte Hetty."

„Sicher." Callen nickte. „Ich habe schon vermutet, dass Du Dir eine Auszeit nimmst. Und nach unserem Gespräch in Honolulu war mir ziemlich klar, dass Du Dich für Hawaii entscheidest." Er lächelte sie müde an. „Es ist in Ordnung, Jo. Du hast einige harte Monate hinter Dir. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, immer wieder ein paar Tage mit Dir wegzufahren, damit wir Zeit für uns haben und wir beide ein bisschen abschalten können. Daraus ist leider nichts geworden."

„Das ist nicht Deine Schuld, G, dass ist nun mal unser Leben. Und ein bisschen ist es auch meine Schuld. Ich habe nicht gut auf mich geachtet."

„Das ist typisch für Dich." Callen bedachte sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Du denkst immer erst an andere und zuletzt an Dich. Etwas, dass Dich oft genug in Schwierigkeiten bringt, wie wir wissen." Das Lächeln wandelte sich in ein schwaches Grinsen. „Ehrlich, ich versuche wirklich, auf Dich aufzupassen, aber Du machst es mir nicht leicht. Ein Sack Flöhe hüten ist einfacher!"

Ein schwaches Schmunzeln umspielte Joanns Lippen. „Ich bin schon groß, ich passe auf mich selber auf…mehr oder weniger." Sie seufzte. „G, es ist in Ordnung. Ich denke, Granger wusste genau, dass ich die Versetzung nicht akzeptieren würde. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Du weißt, dass ich in letzter Zeit Zweifel hatte. Jetzt werde ich mir in Ruhe überlegen, was ich in Zukunft machen will. Vielleicht hatte Pops doch Recht und ich hätte einen langweiligen Büroberuf erlernen soll." Joann seufzte erneut. „Okay, wie auch immer. Wenn ich meinen Flug nicht verpassen will, muss ich jetzt los."

„Dann fahre ich Dich. Dein Wagen muss nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit am Flughafen stehen."

Ein leichtes Funkeln erschien in Joanns Augen. „Du kannst auch einfach fragen, ob Du mein Auto haben darfst, während ich weg bin!"

Spontan nahm Callen sie in die Arme und küsste Joann leidenschaftlich. Widerstrebend befreite sie sich schließlich aus seinen Armen.

„Lass uns fahren, bevor mit der Abschied noch schwerer fällt."

…

Callen ließ Joann am Flughafen raus. Sie wollte nicht, dass er mit hinein kommt. Nach einem letzten Winken, begleitet von einem traurigen Lächeln, schloss sich die automatische Tür hinter Joann. Mit einem Kloß im Hals sah Callen ihr nach. Wann würde er sie wiedersehen?

…

Joann saß entspannt auf ihrem Liegestuhl und sah auf das Meer hinaus. Das Rauschen der Wellen, das Rascheln der Palmblätter, das leise Knirschen des Sandes unter ihrem Liegestuhl, alles wunderbar beruhigende Geräusche. Joann lächelte leicht vor sich hin. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte sie keinen Druck, keine Anspannung. Die Welt schien in Ordnung.

Bis sie die Schritte hörte.

„Hallo, McGarrett."

„MacKenzie."

Joann sah zu dem großen Ex-SEAL hinauf und deutete dann auf den zweiten Liegestuhl.

„Ein schönes Plätzchen hast Du Dir ausgesucht."

„Bis gerade eben war es außerdem auch noch ruhig und friedlich."

McGarrett lachte kurz auf.

„Du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund, MacKenzie."

Jetzt lachte Joann.

„Und Du störst mich in meinem wohlverdienten Urlaub." Joann drehte sich zu McGarrett und sah ihn direkte an. „Was ist los, Steve, warum bist Du hier?"

McGarrett zögerte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ich brauche Deine Hilfe, Joann."

„Ich höre."

„Wir haben einen Fall, bei dem wir mit unseren Mitteln und Möglichkeiten nicht weiterkommen. Es müsste jemand undercover gehen. Aber meine Leute sind inzwischen nicht mehr so unbekannt auf dieser Insel, wie es dafür notwendig wäre."

„Und da kommst Du zu mir, Steve?"

Er nickte. „Ja, Du bist die perfekte Wahl." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich bist Du meine einzige Wahl."

„Warum?"

„Aus drei Gründen. Erstens brauche ich jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann. Ich habe Dich im Einsatz gesehen, Joann, und weiß daher recht gut, was Du drauf hast. Außerdem vertraut Sam Dir. Das reicht mir. Zweitens brauche ich jemanden, der Erfahrung in Undercoverarbeit hat." Ein schräges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Das, ähm, ehemalige Mitglied einer Undercovereinheit ist dafür genau die richtige Wahl. Und drittens muss derjenige auf dieser Insel unbekannt sein. Ein fremdes, neues Gesicht, mit keiner Verbindung zu Five-0. Dein Aufenthalt hier war nicht sehr lange und Du bist dabei nicht in der hiesigen Unterwelt aufgetreten. Mit einer entsprechenden Legende könnten wir Dich einschleusen."

Joann zeigte keine Reaktion, sah McGarrett regungslos an.

„Es gibt sogar noch einen vierten Grund. Deine Sprachkenntnisse."

„Meine Sprachkenntnisse?"

McGarrett hatte Joann mit dieser Aussage verblüfft.

„Ja. Callen hat da etwas erwähnt. Du sprichst mehrere Sprachen, unter anderem Kantonesisch."

„Unter anderem." Mit einem durchdringenden Blick sah Joann McGarrett an. „Außerdem noch Mandarin, Spanisch, Französisch, Italienisch und Deutsch. Für den Hausgebrauch auch etwas Vietnamesisch und Thailändisch."

McGarrett hatte gewusst, dass die Einheit um Sam aus klugen Köpfen mit einer Menge besonderer Fähigkeiten bestand. Aber diese Sprachkenntnisse beeindruckten ihn trotzdem.

Joann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sprachkenntnisse sind nützlich in unserer Branche. Einen Vater zu haben, der, ähm, beruflich viel im asiatischen Raum zu tun hatte, war dabei sehr hilfreich."

Joann ließ unerwähnt, dass alle im OSP mehrere Fremdsprachen sprechen, lesen und schreiben konnten.

„Ich schließe daraus, dass ich in eine asiatische Gruppe eingeschleust werden soll."

„Ja, eine chinesische. Ihren Hauptsitz haben sie in einem Restaurant. Die leitenden Mitarbeiter sind alles Chinesen, die neben Englisch Mandarin oder Kantonesisch sprechen. Dagegen sind die Kellner und fast das komplette Küchenpersonal nicht chinesischstämmig. So wollen sie unauffällig bleiben und gleichzeitig sicher gehen, dass sie niemand verraten kann."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte Joanns Lippen.

„Wie gut, dass ich geschickt darin bin, mich dumm und unwissend zu stellen. Allerdings frage ich mich, Steve, woher Du weißt, dass ich kellnern kann."

McGarrett grinste breit.

„Nun, ich bin sicher, dass Du es schnell lernen kannst, Joann, falls Du das bisher noch nicht gemacht hast."

„Aha, und wieso bist Du Dir sicher, mich dort einschleusen zu können?"

„Du bekommst eine so fantastische Legende, dass sie Dich einfach nehmen müssen."

Angesichts McGarretts immer noch anhaltendem Grinsen, runzelte Joann die Stirn.

„Außerdem arbeitet dort ein Kellner, der wegen einer Menge unbezahlter Strafzettel gesucht wird. Wir werden ihn festnehmen und so wird es eine freie Stelle geben, auf die Du Dich dann bewerben kannst."

Joanns Stirnrunzeln war noch nicht verschwunden.

„Warum nimmst Du niemanden vom HPD, wenn Du glaubst, dass Five-0 inzwischen zu bekannt ist?"

Das Grinsen verschwand aus McGarretts Gesicht.

„Weil die Leute im HPD haben könnten: Gekaufte Cops, bestochene oder erpresste zivile Mitarbeiter. Es gibt darauf Hinweise. Wir können niemandem vertrauen, das Risiko ist zu groß."

Joann nickte langsam.

„Wann brauchst Du meine Antwort, Steve?"

McGarrett seufzte.

„Gestern. Wir haben nur ein kleines Zeitfenster. Uns ist bekannt, dass dort eine große Sache geplant wird, die innerhalb der nächsten sieben Tage startet. Das HPD wird noch heute den Mann festnehmen."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Joann ihn an.

„Was macht Dich so sicher, dass die so kurz vor einer großen Sache einen neuen Mitarbeiter suchen?"

„Die Chinesen versuchen, sich einen legalen Anstrich zu geben. Das Restaurant ist zurzeit einer der In-Läden. Ohne Reservierung kommt da niemand rein und die Warteliste ist lang. Nur mit einer ausreichenden Personaldecke können sie das Restaurant auf diesem Niveau halten. Und, ähm, das ist nicht der erste Mitarbeiter, den die verlieren." McGarrett räusperte sich. „Mit ein paar kleinen Tricks haben wir schon zwei weitere aus dem Verkehr gezogen."

Nachdenklich sah Joann über das Wasser. Schließlich stand sie auf.

„Genieß den Ausblick, Steve, ich muss mal ein paar Telefonate führen." Sie deutete auf die Kühlbox zwischen den beiden Liegen. „Nimm Dir etwas zu trinken, wenn Du willst."

…

Callen warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. Er nickte Sam kurz zu und beide verließen umgehend das Hauptquartier. Während Sam den Challenger durch den Verkehr steuerte, rief Callen zurück.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert."

„Wir mussten erst das Hauptquartier verlassen."

„Granger?"

„Jep."

„McGarrett ist hier. Was weißt Du darüber?"

„Ich habe ihn zu Dir geschickt. Er hat bei Sam angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten. Er wollte wissen, ob der NCIS jemand auf Hawaii hat oder kennt, der ihm bei seinem Problem mit den Chinesen helfen kann. Sam hat sofort an Dich gedacht und mit mir darüber gesprochen. Ich war einverstanden."

„G…" Joann stöhnte genervt auf.

„Jo, Du wolltest herausfinden, ob Du diesen Job noch weiter machen kannst oder willst. Wenn Du ohne uns mit Five-0 arbeitest, kannst Du das vielleicht klären. So kannst Du feststellen, ob das Problem der Job oder das Team ist."

„Ich wollte relaxen, in Ruhe nachdenken und nicht mit einem anderen Team arbeiten, G. Es ging darum, mal eine Weile nichts mit diesem Job zu tun zu haben." Joann war ziemlich sauer und machte daraus auch keinen Hehl. „Eigentlich wollte ich herausfinden, ob ich meine Arbeit vermisse oder nicht. Jetzt sollte ich mir vielleicht überlegen, ob ich Dich vermisse oder nicht."

Klugerweise ignorierte Callen diese Bemerkung.

„Außerdem hast Du mir gesagt, dass Du nicht sicher bist, ob die Bindung zum Team nicht viel zu eng für eine gute Zusammenarbeit geworden ist. Dass Du Dir über unsere Sicherheit mehr Gedanken machst als über unsere Arbeit. Du kennst Five-0 und weißt, was Du von ihnen zu halten hast. Es ist kein Blindflug. Aber gleichzeitig ist Deine Bindung zu Five-0 nicht so eng, dass sie ein Problem sein könnte."

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide.

„Jo, da ist noch etwas, dass Du wissen solltest. Sam und ich haben mit Hetty gesprochen, bevor wir McGarrett erzählt haben, dass Du auf Hawaii bist. Wir wollten nicht, dass es eventuell Ärger gibt, wenn Du für Five-0 arbeitest. Hetty war damit einverstanden. Sie hat es sogar für eine gute Idee gehalten. Inoffiziell wäre sie sogar bereit, Eric und Nell eine Legende für Dich erstellen zu lassen. Damit wärst Du abgesichert."

„Und Granger?"

„Hat davon keine Ahnung. Was auch so bleiben soll."

Wieder herrschte für einen Augenblick Schweigen.

„G, gib mir bitte Sam."

„Sicher."

Callen hielt seinem Partner das Telefon hin.

„Jo will mit Dir sprechen."

Sam ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken.

„Hallo, Jo, wie ist das Wetter auf Hawaii?"

„Och, bis vor kurzem noch sehr sonnig und angenehm. Jetzt sind leider Wolken am Horizont aufgezogen."

„Alles klar mit Dir?"

Leichte Besorgnis klang aus diesen wenigen Worten.

„Da hast Du mir ja echt was eingebrockt, Sam. Dabei wollte ich doch bloß etwas Urlaub machen." Joann gab sich keine Mühe zu verschleiern, dass sie genervt war. „Sag mal, wie sehr vertraust Du McGarrett?"

„Genug, um ihm Dein Leben anzuvertrauen, Joann. Ich hätte diesen Vorschlag nicht gemacht, wenn ich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass er und seine Leute auf Dich aufpassen. Steve McGarrett wird sein Leben für Deines geben, sollte es notwendig sein."

Trotz vieler frecher Sprüche und dem leichten Ton, der meistens zwischen ihm und Callen herrschte, war Sam ein sehr ernsthafter Mensch. Dieser Ernst und eine absolute Überzeugung klangen nun aus diesen wenigen Worten deutlich heraus.

„Danke, Sam. Pass gut auf Dich und G auf."

„Und Du auf Dich."

Sam reichte Callen das Telefon zurück.

„Jo?"

„Ich bin echt sauer, G, mir war diese Auszeit wichtig. Aber ich werde Five-0 helfen. Über eine Wiedergutmachen sprechen wir beide noch."

Callen grinste gleichzeitig erleichtert und besorgt.

„Machen wir, Kleine. Pass gut auf Dich auf, ja?"

„Mach ich. Und nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine'!"

Callen lachte, als er das Gespräch beendete. Zu Sams Besorgnis klang das Lachen nicht sehr überzeugend.

…

Als Joann zum Strand zurückkam, hatte sie schon gepackt und den Mietwagen beladen.

„Okay, Steve, ich bin dabei. Jetzt brauche ich einen guten Platz für meine Sachen. Außerdem muss der Mietwagen zurückgegeben werden."

McGarrett war verblüfft. Mit so einer schnellen Entscheidung hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet.

„Bist Du sicher, Joann?"

„Nein, aber ich mache es trotzdem. Sam und G hatten da ein paar wirklich gute Argumente."

„Okay." McGarrett stand auf. „Alles, was Du nicht brauchst, nehme ich mit zu mir. Den Mietwagen kann Kono morgen zurückbringen. Fahren wir."


	4. 04 - Einsatz gegen die Chinesen

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 4 - Einsatz gegen die Chinesen**

Mit einem höflichen Lächeln überreichte Joann dem Geschäftsführer ihre Unterlagen.

„Die Stellenvermittlung sagte, dass Sie jemanden für sofort suchen, Mr. Yuan. Falls es notwendig sein sollte, kann ich bereits heute Abend anfangen."

„Das klingt sehr gut, Miss Valley."

Oberflächlich blätterte Lewis Yuan durch Joanns Unterlagen. Dann murmelte er etwas vor sich hin.

„Entschuldigung, Mr. Yuan, aber ich spreche kein Chinesisch." Joanns höfliches Lächeln wurde unsicher. „Die Vermittlerin hat nicht erwähnt, dass dies eine Voraussetzung ist. Ich kann lediglich etwas Spanisch."

„Nein, Miss Valley, das ist keine Voraussetzung. Unsere Kunden sind international und unser Personal spricht grundsätzlich Englisch. Weitere Fremdsprachen sind nicht notwendig."

Ein Anflug von Erleichterung zog über Joanns Gesicht. Der Geschäftsführer las nun anscheinend intensiv in der Bewerbungsmappe.

„Miss Valley, das sieht alles sehr gut aus. Leider kann ich nicht erkennen, warum Sie Ihre offensichtlich gute Stellung in Los Angeles aufgegeben haben. Sie waren dort Serviceleiterin. Die Stelle, die wir hier zu vergeben haben, ist lediglich für eine Kellnerin." Lewis Yuan blickte Joann direkt ins Gesicht. „Wir sind mit unserem Serviceleiter sehr zufrieden und ich denke nicht, dass dieser Posten in absehbarer Zeit frei wird."

Joann wurde rot. Für einen Moment blickte sie verlegen auf den Boden. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und erwiderte den direkten Blick.

„Ich brauchte einen Neuanfang, Mr. Yuan, nachdem eine Beziehung zerbrochen ist." Joann schluckte heftig. „Ich war mit dem Geschäftsführer des Restaurants über mehrere Jahre liiert. Dann hat er die Beziehung beendet und eine neue mit einer der Kellnerinnen begonnen. Er war der Meinung, dass er mich unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht weiter beschäftigen könne. Da die ‚gemeinsame' Wohnung ihm gehörte, habe ich nicht nur meinen Job verloren, sondern auch mein Zuhause. Deswegen habe ich mich zu einem kompletten Neuanfang entschlossen. Bis auf das Nötigste habe ich alles eingelagert, bin zum Flughafen gegangen und habe einen Flug im nächsten freien Flieger gebucht. Der ging nach Honolulu." Joann zuckte mit den Achseln. „So bin ich hier gelandet. Ich erwarte nicht, in meiner bisherigen Position eingesetzt zu werden. Ich möchte nur auf ehrliche Art meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen."

Yuan nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Nun, Miss Valley, wie Sie sich sicher denken können, haben wir mehr als einen Bewerber. Wir werden uns bei Ihnen melden."

Er stand auf. Joann verstand den Wink und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Danke, dass Sie Zeit für uns hatten, Miss Valley." Yuan reichte ihr seine Hand.

Joann ergriff sie fest. „Vielen Dank für das Gespräch, Mr. Yuan."

…

„Sie ist wirklich gut." Danny war beeindruckt. „Bis gerade war ich mir nicht wirklich sicher, dass Joann eine verunsicherte, enttäuschte Kellnerin sein könnte. Aber ihre Vorstellung war absolut perfekt."

„Hoffentlich nicht zu perfekt." Steve hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Wir haben eine Menge Aufwand getrieben, es wäre nicht gut, wenn Joann keinen Erfolg hätte, weil sie ihre Rolle zu gut gespielt hat."

Danny und McGarrett saßen in einem unauffälligen Wagen in der Nähe des Restaurants, um Joann bei Bedarf jederzeit zur Hilfe eilen zu können. Eine Knopfkamera in Joanns Bluse übertrug alles. Die beiden Männer hatten das Gespräch auf einem Laptop verfolgt.

„Boss, Du machst Dir zu viele Sorgen. Joann hat genau die richtige Mischung an Unsicherheit und Überzeugung gezeigt. Im Grunde ist sie für die Stelle überqualifiziert. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass Yuan eine Spitzenkraft für wenig Geld bekommen kann."

Kono war im Hauptquartier geblieben und beobachtete von dort die Übertragung.

„Aber das ganze Drumherum, was wir organisiert haben…War das wirklich notwendig?"

Kono lachte leise.

„Joann weiß schon, was für ihren Einsatz notwendig ist und was nicht, Boss. Sie arbeitet schon eine ganze Weile undercover. Außerdem passt alles zu der Legende, die Nell und Eric erarbeitet haben."

„Leute, sie wird verfolgt."

Es war Chins Aufgabe, Joann unauffällig auf ihrem Weg zu beschatten, um eventuelle Risikofaktoren oder Gefahren für sie rechtzeitig zu entdecken.

„Ich habe sie schon gesehen, ein silberner Toyota. Sie stellen sich nicht gerade geschickt an."

Joann klang amüsiert. Das betraf nicht nur die ungeschickten Verfolger. Sie hatte natürlich auch die Gespräche von Hawaii 5-0 mitbekommen.

„Macht Euch mal keine Gedanken. Yuan wird mich einstellen. Immerhin habt Ihr ja dafür gesorgt, dass er keine große Auswahl hat. Lasst mich nur machen."

Joann erreichte das kleine Motel, in dem sie unter ihrem Tarnnamen Sandra Valley eingecheckt hatte. Nur ein paar Minuten, nachdem sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, kam sie auch schon wieder heraus. Aber statt ihres schlichten dunklen Kostüms und Pumps, trug sie ein Sommerkleid und Sandalen. Sie stieg wieder in ihren Mietwagen und fuhr davon.

„Leute, wahrscheinlich durchsuchen Yuans Männer gleich mein Zimmer. Lasst sie. Ich fahre zum Strand und warte auf den Anruf."

„Wir machen das auch nicht zum ersten Mal." Diesmal klang McGarrett amüsiert. „Chin begleitet Dich zum Strand, Danny und ich beobachten Dein Zimmer. Kono behält das Restaurant im Auge."

Joann lachte leise. „Schon gut, war nicht böse gemeint. Ihr seid nur nicht mein gewohntes Team. Mehr steckt da nicht hinter."

Sobald Joann das Motel verlassen hatte, tauchte der silberne Toyota auf. Einer der Männer stieg aus, dann folgte der andere Joann.

„Du meine Güte, kann man sich noch ungeschickter anstellen?!" Joann wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder entsetzt sein sollte. Doch abrupt wurde sie nachdenklich. „Leute, könnte das eine Falle sein? Wollen die Chinesen, dass ich sie bemerke?"

Danny und McGarrett tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. „Wenn Du sie offiziell bemerkst, wissen die Chinesen, dass Du undercover bist. Eine ganz normale Kellnerin merkt nicht, wenn ihr tagsüber ein Wagen folgt, besonders wenn der Wagen so unauffällig ist, wie dieser Toyota."

„Ja, Du hast Recht, Danny. Ich bin dann mal blind, keine Sorge."

Joann fuhr wie geplant zum Strand und verhielt sich wie eine typische Touristin: Sonnenbaden, schwimmen und die anderen Strandbesucher beobachten. Der Mann, der ihr Zimmer durchsucht hatte, verschwand mit einem Taxi, während der andere Joann vom Wagen aus beobachtet. Er blieb auch an ihr dran, als Joann zum Motel zurückkehrte. Dort wurde er von einem silbernen Ford abgelöste. Joann seufzte leise, als sie in ihre zwei kleinen Räume zurückkehrte. Unauffällig sah sie sich nach Wanzen und Kameras um. Ihre Vermutung erwies sich als richtig. Joann fand drei Wanzen und eine Minikamera. Das bedeutete, dass sie nicht mehr unauffällig mit dem Team sprechen konnte. Schnell räumte Joann ihre Strandsachen weg und schob sich ein Fertigmenü in die Mikrowelle. Dann griff sie zu ihrem Handy.

„McGarrett."

„Hallo, Stephanie, hier ist Sandra. Ich wollte mich nur kurz bei Dir melden."

McGarretts Mundwinkel zuckten, während auf Dannys Gesicht ein breites Grinsen erschien.

„Wanzen oder Kameras, Joann?"

„Na ja, Stephanie, das Zimmer könnte sauberer sein. Es gibt verschiedenes Ungeziefer hier. Aber dafür ist es preiswert und liegt nah am Strand."

„Okay, verstanden, Joann. Keine Gespräche mehr über die Ohrmikros, wenn Du in Deinem Zimmer bist."

„Ich hatte heute mein erstes Vorstellungsgespräch, in einem chinesischen Restaurant. Es macht einen sehr guten Eindruck, definitiv gehobene Klasse. Wäre schön, wenn es klappt. Drück mir die Daumen, Stephanie."

McGarrett schmunzelte. „Wir hoffen doch alle, dass es klappt, Joann."

„Okay, Stephanie. Ich melde mich bei Dir, wenn ich Neuigkeiten haben. Oh, und grüß Danielle von mir."

Diesmal war das Grinsen auf McGarretts Gesicht, während Danny nach Luft schnappte und rot anlief.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein. Bis morgen."

…

Joann stocherte lustlos in ihrem Fertiggericht herum. Sie kochte lieber frisch, aber das war hier nicht wirklich möglich und hätte auch nicht zu ihrer Rolle gepasst. Langsam wurde es Zeit, dass Yuan sich bei ihr meldete. So selbstbewusst sie auch gegenüber Hawaii Five-0 aufgetreten war, niemand konnte garantieren, dass Lewis Yuan sie einstellen würde. Joann war sich sicher, die richtigen Knöpfe gedrückt zu haben, trotzdem gab es immer Unwägbarkeiten wie ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl, die falsche Augenfarbe oder die Tageslaune. Schließlich gab Joann auf und stellte den Rest ihrer Mahlzeit in den Kühlschrank. Sie stellte den Fernseher an und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

Während Joann auf das flackernde Bild sah, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen, ging es in ihrem Kopf hoch her. Es war merkwürdig, nicht mit ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie, zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie hatte schon mit anderen Teams gearbeitet, lange, bevor sie zum NCIS kam. Trotzdem, inzwischen hatte Joann das Gefühl, schon ihr halbes Leben mit den Leuten vom NCIS zu arbeiten. Sie kannten sich alle so gut, dass häufig ein wortloser Austausch stattfand. Jeder vertraute dem anderen blind. Okay, Sam und Deeks hatte immer wieder ihre Probleme miteinander, aber wenn es darauf ankam, standen sie einander bei. Alle stritten und vertrugen sich, gingen für einander durchs Feuer, waren bereit, für einander zu sterben. Auch wenn jeder hoffte, dass dies niemals notwendig sein würde.

Steve McGarrett und seine Leute verhielten sich untereinander nicht anders als ihr Team. Die Streitereien zwischen Steve und Danny ähnelten denen zwischen G und Sam. Chin und Kono hatten ein ähnliches Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis wie sie und Ray. Jeder sagte offen seine Meinung, trotzdem respektierten alle, dass Steve der Boss war. So war es auch mit ihrem Team und G. Bei dem Versuch, Walter van Pietso zu fassen, hatten beide Teams gut zusammengearbeitet. Dessen ungeachtet war ihre Situation jetzt anders. In gewisser Weise war sie ein Störfaktor in diesem Team. Man kann sie nicht und sie kannte die Kollegen nicht. Lediglich das Wort von Sam hatte McGarrett genügt, um sie, Joann, in sein Team mit einzubeziehen. Das war ein großer Vertrauensbonus, den sie nicht enttäuschen wollte. Gleichzeitig war sie aber auch sauer auf Sam und G. Wie sollte sie sich über ihre Gefühle und ihre Zukunftspläne klar werden, wenn sie keine Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte? Joann schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Wieso hatte G ihre Wünsche nicht respektiert? Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Eigentlich wollte sie doch aus diesem Business herauskommen. Eigentlich? Joann spannte sich an. Hatte sie hier des Rätsels Lösung gefunden? G kannte sie verdammt gut. Die einzigen, die sie wahrscheinlich noch besser kannten, waren Scott und Jason. Nun, möglicherweise auch Hetty. Was hatte G gesehen, dass ihr entgangen war? Bevor Joann diesem Gedankengang folgen konnte, klingelte ihr Telefon.

„Valley."

„Lewis Yuan vom Red Dragon. Guten Abend, Miss Valley. Ich hoffe, ich störe so spät nicht."

„Oh, hallo, Mr. Yuan. Nein, kein Problem."

„Miss Valley, sind Sie immer noch an der Stelle als Kellnerin bei uns interessiert?"

„Aber sicher, Mr. Yuan."

„Nun, dann erwarte ich Sie morgen um 15.00 Uhr bei uns. Sie bekommen dann Ihre Arbeitskleidung und eine Einweisung. Ab 18.00 Uhr beginnt das Abendgeschäft, darin würde ich Sie gerne einsetzten."

„Das ist toll, Mr. Yuan! Ich werde pünktlich dort sein. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir diese Chance geben."

Joanns Stimme vermittelte gerade so viel Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, dass es ehrlich klang.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Angenehmen Abend noch, Miss Valley."

„Ihnen auch, Mr. Yuan."

Strahlend lächelnd und leise vor sich hin summend scrollte Joann durch ihr Handy.

„McGarrett."

„Hi, Stephanie! Ich habe die Stelle! Der Geschäftsführer hat gerade angerufen. Morgen Nachmittag geht es los. Ich bekomme Arbeitskleidung und werde eingewiesen."

„Das bedeutet, dass wir die Knopfkamera nicht einsetzten können. Joann, das Risiko ist zu groß. Wir müssen wissen, was da drin los ist."

„Ja, ich bin auch gespannt, wie die Sachen aussehen. Als ich mich vorgestellt habe, war nur der Geschäftsführer da. Der trug bloß einen schicken Anzug."

McGarrett stöhnte auf. „Du willst trotzdem reingehen? Okay, ich beschaffe Dir Bilder von der Arbeitskleidung. Dann sprechen wir uns noch einmal."

„Ich rufe Dich dann an, Stephanie, wenn ich meinen ersten Arbeitstag hinter mir habe. Bis dann!"

Joann legte das Handy zur Seite und blickte wieder zum Fernseher.

„Ich weiß, dass Du mich hören kannst, auch wenn Du keine Möglichkeit zu antworten hast, Joann. Wir lassen Dich nicht ohne Bild und Ton dort arbeiten, auf gar keinen Fall. Hast Du verstanden, Joann? … Joann? … Verdammt, Joann, hast Du mich gehört?"

McGarrett knurrte übellaunig vor sich hin, als von Joann zur Antwort lediglich ein Summen kam. Danny grinste.

„Sie scheint Dir in Sturheit nicht nachzustehen, Steve."

„Boss, sie hat Dir geantwortet." Kono mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein. „Jo summt einen Song der ‚Find A Way' heißt."

Verdutzt sahen sich die beiden Männer an. Sie konnten ein leises Lachen von Chin über die Ohrmikros hören. Joanns Summen veränderte sich und diesmal erkannten sogar Steve und Danny, was es war.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht! ‚Don't Worry, Be Happy'?" Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie halten Callen und Sam es eigentlich mit Dir aus?"

Erneut veränderte sich Joanns Summen. Wieder war es Kono, die den Song erkannte.

„Es ist ‚I Will Love You Monday', Boss."

Diesmal sahen sich die Männer verständnislos an.

„Keine Ahnung, Kono."

„Boss, das läuft ständig im Radio! Einen Moment, ich maile Euch den Text…"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn lasen sich McGarrett und Danny den Text durch und tauschten dann einen kurzen Blick aus. Danny rollte mit den Augen.

„In Ordnung, Joann, wir haben verstanden. Geh schlafen, wir sind morgen wieder an Dir dran."

Diesmal antwortete Joann mit einem Lied, dass alle kannten: ‚Twinkle Little Star'.

…

Mit dezentem Make-up und in schlichter Kleidung erschien Joann am Red Dragon. Dort wurde sie von einer Chinesin in Empfang genommen.

„Guten Tag, Sandra. Ich bin Ruth Zhao, Ihre Vorgesetzte. Sie müssen alle Ihre privaten Sachen hier in Ihrem Schrank verstauen. In der Küche und im Restaurant sind keine elektronischen Geräte wie Handys erlaubt. Wir wollen sicher gehen, dass sich unsere Kunden ungestört hier aufhalten können. Am nächsten Tag sollen keine Fotos oder Videos in irgendwelchen Klatschzeitungen oder -foren erscheinen."

„Aber natürlich, Miss Zhao. Das empfinde ich als selbstverständlich."

Leichte Empörung über die unausgesprochene Unterstellung schwang in Joanns Stimme mit. Ruth Zhao nickte nur knapp dazu, während sie Joann ausgiebig musterte.

„Kleidergröße 40, Schuhe 39?"

Joann zog leicht ihre Augenbraue hoch.

„Beinahe. 38 und 40."

„In Ordnung. Einen Moment, bitte." Zhao verschwand hinter einer Tür und kam kurz darauf mit einem Cheongsam und ein paar Pumps wieder. „Bitte probieren Sie das hier. Wenn die Sachen passen, bekommen sie ein Namenskennzeichen. Sie geben das Kleid und die Schuhe jeden Abend ab und erhalten Sie zu Ihrer nächsten Schicht gereinigt wieder."

Joann nickte und zog sich unter den wachsamen Augen ihrer Vorgesetzten um. Sorgfältig prüfte diese den Sitz und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Zufrieden nickte Ruth Zhao.

„Sehr gut, Sandra, es sitzt perfekt. Sie haben eine sehr durchtrainierte Figur."

„In Los Angeles hat man keine Wahl. Wenn man erfolgreich sein will, man muss sich fit halten."

Joann musterte ihr Bild im Spiegel. Das Cheongsam war rot mit goldener Stickerei und schmeichelte ihrer schlanken, durchtrainierte Figur. Der Schlitz in der Seite gewährte einen nicht gerade dezenten Blick auf ihre langen, vom Laufen gut trainierten Beine.

„Nun, es wird Ihnen auch auf Hawaii nicht schaden." Ruth Zhao unterbrach Joanns Selbstbeobachtung. „Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt alles und erkläre Ihnen die Abläufe."

…

Kurz vor Schichtbeginn bekam Joann Gelegenheit, an ihren Spind zu gehen. Während sie so tat, als ob sie ihr Make-up überprüfte, befestigte sie die Knopfkamera an ihrem Cheongsam und steckte das Ohrmikro ein. Sie räusperte sich leicht.

„Wir sehen und hören Dich, Joann. Alles klar bei Dir?"

McGarrett klang besorgt. Da Joann vor ihrem Spiegel in der Spindtür stand, nickte sie leicht und lächelte.

„Gut. Dann zeig uns mal, was bei Dir los ist."

Im Restaurant ging es hoch her. Der Speiseraum und die Lounges waren voll. Um einen Platz zu bekommen, musste man Wochen im Voraus reservieren. Trotz der klassischen Kleidung des Personals und der altertümlich wirkenden Einrichtung war es ein modernes Restaurant mit moderner Küche. Jeder, der Rang und Namen hatte, wollte hier essen. Während Joann mit flinken Füßen und wirbelnden Händen Speisen und Getränke servierte, Tische abräumte, Jacken zur Garderobe brachte oder von dort holte, kommentierte Five-0 die Personen, die durch die Knopfkamera aufgenommen wurden. Joann lächelte die ganze Zeit freundlich, während sie ihrer Arbeit nachkam, die ganzen Informationen verarbeitete und gleichzeitig den Gesprächen der Angestellten lauschte. Tatsächlich merkte niemand, dass Joann Kantonesisch und Mandarin verstand.

Irgendwann hatte Joann ein paar Minuten Pause. Für die Angestellten stand ein Aufenthaltsraum zur Verfügung und es gab einen kleinen Hinterhof. Dort trafen sich die Raucher. Als Joann in den Hinterhof trat, war sie alleine.

„Steve?"

„Ich kann Dich gut hören, Joann. Alles klar?"

„Nur ziemlich erledigt, die Arbeit ist ungewohnt. Konntet Ihr alles aufzeichnen? Es ist so hektisch, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich alles richtig mitbekomme."

„Keine Sorge, Joann, wir haben alles auf Band. Du kannst es Dir in Ruhe ansehen und anhören."

„Danke, Kono. Ich schleiche mich morgen zu Euch ins Hauptquartier und kümmere mich darum."

„Sei bloß vorsichtig, lass Dich nicht erwischen."

Joann lachte.

„Hab ich nicht vor, Kono."

Ein Geräusch ließ Joann leicht erstarrten, bevor sie sich leise räusperte und sich umdrehte. Ruth Zhao stand in der Tür zum Innenhof und sah Joann ausdruckslos an.

„Wir brauchen Sie, Sandra, drinnen ist die Hölle los. Sie müssen leider auf Ihre Pause verzichten."

„Natürlich, kein Problem, Miss Zhao."

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ging Joann zurück an ihre Arbeit.

…

„Bist Du sicher, dass Dich niemand gesehen hat?" Kono war ernsthaft besorgt. „Du gehst ein enormes Risiko ein, hier aufzutauchen."

„So groß ist das Risiko nicht. Ich habe mich einer Touristengruppe angeschlossen. Eines ihrer Besichtigungsziele war das Gebäude hier. Bei den vielen Menschen war es einfach, ungesehen zu verschwinden. Da ich nicht zu der Gruppe gehöre, wird mich auch niemand vermissen." Joann lächelte Kono an. „Kann ich jetzt die Aufnahme von gestern sehen?"

„Ich habe alles vorbereitet. Du kannst sofort anfangen."

…

„Sie hatte jedes Gespräch übersetzt, ohne Probleme. Allerdings war nichts dabei, was uns weiterhelfen kann. Alles nur Smalltalk. Nichts über den großen Coup. Joann bleibt dran und will morgen auf gleichem Weg wiederkommen."

„Ich wünschte wirklich, wir könnten Kameras und Wanzen dort unterbringen."

„Ich weiß, Boss, aber Joann sagt, dass alle Räume einmal am Tag danach abgesucht werden. Wenn wir das versuchen, fliegt sie auf. Dann sind wir nicht weiter als bisher und haben einen weiteren toten Undercovercop." Kono sah Steve ernst an. „Dafür mag ich Joann zu sehr. Außerdem bekommen wir es mit Sam und seinen Kollegen zu tun, wenn ihr etwas passiert." Kono schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von Euch darauf Wert legt. Ich jedenfalls nicht."

„Kono hat Recht, Steve. Wir müssen Joann vertrauen." Danny sah seinen Partner an. „Du musst ihr vertrauen. Auch wenn sie kein SEAL ist."

Steve starrte ihn durchdringend an, aber Danny hielt seinem Blick stand. Unwillig gab McGarrett nach.

„Ich weiß. Sam hätte Joann nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn sie der Situation nicht gewachsen wäre." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist…eben anders."

Zum ersten Mal mischte sich Chin in die Diskussion ein.

„Wir haben schon mit einigen anderen Leuten gut und erfolgreich gearbeitet, die alle einen unterschiedlichen Hintergrund hatten. Joann MacKenzie gehört zu den Besten. Sie weiß genau, was sie tut und mir scheint, bisher hat sie die Situation, soweit es möglich ist, unter Kontrolle. In der kurzen Zeit hat Joann eine Menge Informationen gesammelt und einen großen Teil davon auch noch ausgewertet." Nachdenklich sah er seine Kollegen an. „Die Gerüchteküche kocht über, alle unsere Informanten bestätigen, dass die Chinesen etwas planen. Wahrscheinlich geht es um Drogen. Aber immer wieder wird auch Menschenschmuggel erwähnt. So wie ich das sehe, ist Joann unsere beste Chance, dahinter zu kommen, was wirklich läuft. Vielleicht ist sie unsere einzige Chance." Chin wandte sich jetzt direkt an McGarrett. „Steve, es war Deine Idee, Sam um Hilfe zu bitten. Du hast Dich für ihn entschieden, weil Du ihm vertraust. Er vertraut Joann. Und ich auch."

McGarretts Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen und blieb schließlich wieder bei Chin hängen. Dann nickte er.

„In Ordnung. Lassen wir Joann so weiter arbeiten, wie sie es für richtig hält." Dann erschien ein schwaches Grinsen auf McGarretts Gesicht. „Außerdem hat Kono Recht. Ich will mich nicht vor Sam und seinen Kollegen rechtfertigen müssen, weil wir Joann bzw. ihren Fähigkeiten nicht vertraut haben."

…

Joanns zweiter Arbeitstag im Red Dragon verlief nicht anders, als der erste. Das Restaurant war brechend voll und Joann kam nicht zur Ruhe. Als sie endlich Feierabend machen konnte, stieß Joann einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Müde und erschöpft streifte sie sich die Pumps von den Füßen. Während sie sich umzog, hörte Joann plötzlich zwei leise, aufgeregte Stimmen aus dem Nachbarraum. Lautlos schlich sie sich an die Tür und legte ihr Ohr an die Tür. Über das Ohrmikro wurde alles aufgezeichnet. Joann verstand nicht jedes Wort, weil die beiden zu leise sprachen. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass man die Aufzeichnung verstärken konnte. Als die Stimmen verstummten und sich Schritte der Tür näherten, ging Joann genauso lautlos, wie sie gekommen war, zurück zu ihrem Spind. Als die Tür sich öffnete, traten Ruth Zhao und Lewis Yuan heraus.

„Sandra."

„Mr. Yuan, Miss Zhao."

Joann lächelte ihren beiden Vorgesetzten müde zu.

„Sie haben die letzten beiden Tage gute Arbeit geleistet, Sandra. Wir freuen uns, Sie in unserem Team zu haben. Machen Sie weiter so."

„Danke, Miss Zhao. Alle sind hier so freundlich und hilfsbereit, es macht Spaß, in diesem Team zu arbeiten."

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Müde nickte Joann, schloss ihren Spind ab und verließ das Restaurant. Vor der Tür griff sie zu ihrem Handy.

„Kono, ich komme in die Zentrale. Ich will das Gespräch, das ich gerade übertragen habe, übersetzen."

„Um diese Zeit könnte Dich jemand sehen! Joann, das Risiko ist zu groß."

„Mach einfach alles fertig, Kono. Es ist wichtig, sonst wäre ich nicht bereit, das Risiko einzugehen."

„Ich bleib an Dir dran, Jo, und stelle sicher, dass Du nicht verfolgt wirst."

„Danke, Chin."

„Bring sie hinten herum rein, Chin. Wir sorgen dafür, dass sich Joann ungesehen im Gebäude bewegen kann."

„Geht klar, Steve."

„Sprecht nicht über mich, als könnte ich Euch nicht hören, Leute."

Leises Lachen war die Antwort.

…

„Ich habe das Gespräch schon mal isoliert, Joann, und versucht, es zu verstärken. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das reicht."

„Danke, Kono. Zeig mal, was Du hast."

Aufmerksam lauschte Joann dem Gespräch und machte sich eifrig Notizen, aber den entscheidenden Teil konnte sie nicht verstehen. Frustriert stand sie auf und ging zu McGarretts Büro.

„Steve?"

„Hast Du etwas herausfinden können?"

„Das ist das Problem. Ich kann nicht alles verstehen, weil die beiden teilweise einfach zu leise reden."

„Was hast Du denn verstanden?"

„Sie sprechen von einem Geschäft. Es geht um Ware, die möglicherweise nicht pünktlich kommt. Irgendetwas mit dem Wetter. Und darum, in Zukunft das Sagen zu haben. Der Familie zu zeigen, dass sie mehr können." Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Kono hat alles versucht, aber das Gespräch ist nicht klarer zu bekommen. Ich würde die Datei gerne Eric schicken. Das OSP hat ein paar Möglichkeiten, die Ihr hier nicht habt. Vielleicht kann ich dann mehr verstehen." Joann räusperte sich. „Du kennst mich nicht und ich kann es Dir nicht erklären, Steve, aber ich bin sicher, dass uns die Zeit davon läuft. Du hattest Recht, da läuft eine ganz große Sache. Ich kann es förmlich greifen. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Lösung dazu in diesem Gespräch zu finden ist, aber ich bin ganz sicher, dass wir Hinweise bekommen könnten."

McGarrett sah Joann ausdruckslos an. Schließlich nickte er knapp.

„Schick die Datei nach Los Angeles. Mal sehen, was Deine Kollegen so finden können."

„Ex-Kollegen, Steve. Ich bin nicht mehr beim OSP."

McGarrett ignorierte ihren Einwurf. „Du hast Recht, ich kenne Dich nicht. Aber Du hast lange mit Sam zusammengearbeitet und er hält großes Stück auf Dich. Außerdem hat er mir erzählt, dass Du von einem SEAL erzogen wurdest. Das reicht mir." Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Bauchgefühle sind nicht zu erklären. Deines sagt Dir, dass die Zeit knapp wird. Ich bin Deiner Meinung. Also verschick die Datei und dann bringe ich Dich zu Deinem Auto, Joann. Du brauchst Schlaf und musst hier raus sein, bevor Dich jemand sehen könnte."

„Danke, Steve. Ich brauche nicht lange."

…

Danny beobachtete die beiden. Nachdem Joann McGarretts Büro verlassen hatte, ging er zu seinem Partner.

„Joann hat etwas gefunden." Er stellte keine Frage.

„Hinweise auf ein Geschäft, das in Kürze steigen soll. Hat anscheinend nichts mit dem Restaurant zu tun. Sie schickt die Datei jetzt nach Los Angeles. Hettys Wundertechniker soll sie sich mal vornehmen. Vielleicht erfahren wir dann noch mehr." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann wurde McGarrett nachdenklich. „Sie sagt, die Zeit wird knapp, hat aber keine Beweise dafür. Nur ihr Bauchgefühl."

„Und was hältst Du davon?"

„Mein Bauchgefühl sagt das auch."

„Dann müssen wir noch vorsichtiger sein als bisher. Joanns Risiko hat sich gerade erheblich vergrößert."

„Ich weiß."

…

Joann hatte das Gefühl, gerade mal fünf Minuten geschlafen zu haben, als ihr Handy klingelte. Schläfrig und knurrig griff sie danach.

„Valley."

„Eric hat die Datei überarbeitet und meint, Du müsstest jetzt alles verstehen können. Kannst Du herkommen?"

„Hi, Mom. Lieb, dass Du anrufst. Tut mir leid, wenn ich gerade so knurrig war, aber es war ein anstrengender Arbeitstag. Ich mache die Spätschicht und das Restaurant ist sehr gut besucht."

„Chin ist in Deiner Nähe. Er sagt, Du wirst nicht beobachtet. Steve wird Dich wieder einsammeln und ungesehen ins Hauptquartier bringen."

„Na, da ich jetzt wach bin, Mom, werde ich auch aufstehen. Ich nutze meine Freizeit und schaue mir die Insel an. Es gibt wirklich eine Menge zu sehen."

„Ich habe verstanden, Joann. Wir halten uns bereit. Sei vorsichtig."

„Ja, Mom, ich hab Dich auch lieb. Ich melde mich wieder bei Dir. Bis bald."

Stöhnend stand Joann auf. Unter der Dusche wäre sie fast wieder eingeschlafen. Erst als sie das warme Wasser abdrehte, wurde Joann richtig wach. Mit blauen Lippen verließ sie schließlich die Dusche. Eine viertel Stunde nach Konos Anruf saß Joann in ihrem Wagen und fuhr über Umwege zum Ali'Iolani Hale. Chin dirigierte sie per Ohrmikro zu einem Hinterausgang, an dem Sie von einem grinsenden McGarrett erwartet wurde, der ihr freundlich zunickte.

„McKenzie."

„McGarrett."

„Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus."

„Haha, soll das witzig sein? Im Gegensatz zu Dir habe ich echt hart gearbeitet!"

Joann funkelte den Ex-SEAL an.

„Ich verzichte auf meinen Urlaub und riskier meinen Arsch für Dich und Deine Einheit und alles, was ich dafür bekomme, sind dumme Sprüche! Ich bekomme ja noch nicht mal ein Gehalt! Ich bin ja so was von blöd…"

Das Grinsen verschwand aus McGarretts Gesicht und machte Verblüffung Platz. Mit so einem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Bevor er jedoch etwas dazu sagen konnte, erreichten sie das Hauptquartier.

„Morgen, Kono."

„Hallo, Jo. Ich habe Dir wieder alles vorbereitet."

„Danke Dir."

Mit Papier und Stift bewaffnet machte sich Joann daran, erneut der Aufzeichnung vom Vorabend zu lauschen.

…

Hastig stand Joann auf und ging mit energischen Schritten zu McGarretts Büro. Ohne zu Klopfen riss sie die Tür auf und knallte ihm den Block auf den Tisch.

„Morgen Abend, nachdem das Restaurant geschlossen ist, steigt ein großer Deal. Im Hafen liegt ein Schiff, das gestern aus China eingetroffen ist. Sie sind noch dabei, es zolltechnisch abzuwickeln, aber bis morgen Abend soll es freigegeben werden."

„Und worum geht es?"

„Waffen und Sprengstoff."

„Hatten die Gerüchte nicht von Drogen- oder Menschenschmuggel gesprochen?"

Danny hatte, ebenfalls ohne zu klopfen, McGarretts Büro betreten.

„Das waren nur Gerüchte, Danny. Niemand wusste wirklich etwas. Solche großen Deals bleiben niemals komplett unbemerkt. Daher war es Zhao und Yuan ganz Recht, dass die Spuren in eine falsche Richtung deuteten."

„Hast Du weitere Details, Joann?"

„Nein, Steve, leider nicht. Sie haben weder den Ort erwähnt noch eine genaue Zeitangabe gemacht. Vielleicht kann ich heute in meiner Schicht etwas mitbekommen." Joann zögerte. „Mir ist klar, dass es ein Risiko ist, aber vielleicht sollten wir eine Wanze im Büro anbringen."

McGarrett schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Sollte die Wanze gefunden werden, fällt der Verdacht sofort auf Dich. Ich gefährde Dein Leben nicht für eine vage Möglichkeit, weitere Informationen zu erhalten." McGarrett wurde sehr ernst. „Bei dem Versuch, diese Bande zu infiltrieren, haben wir schon Leute verloren. Keiner hat auch nur irgendetwas erfahren. Erst durch Deinen Einsatz hat sich das geändert. Du kannst heute Abend lauschen, soviel Du willst, solange Du vorsichtig bist. Aber wir bringen dort keine Wanzen oder Kameras an."

Diesmal war es Joann, die energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Niemand garantiert uns, dass ich noch einmal soviel Glück habe und etwas Wichtiges zufällig erfahre." Joanns Miene wurde sehr ernst. „Steve, ich mach den Job schon eine ganze Weile und ich bin dabei immer wieder Risiken eingegangen und in gefährliche Situationen geraten. Manchmal muss man einfach ein Wagnis eingehen, um ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen. Bei dieser Lieferung geht es um mehrere Container, die voller Waffen und Sprengstoffe sind. Willst Du wirklich, dass diese Menge auf die Straßen kommt? Die Suche nach Abhörgeräten macht Yuan, bevor meine Schicht beginnt. Wenn ich mich danach ins Büro schleiche, bleibt die Wanze unentdeckt. Wir kriegen alle Informationen, die wir brauchen, um die Chinesen festzunehmen. Deswegen bin ich doch hier, nicht? Um die Chinesen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen? Oder habe ich irgendetwas falsch verstanden?"

Danny und McGarrett tauschten einen Blick aus. Widerwillig nickte McGarrett schließlich.

„Wir machen es. Allerdings werden wir den Überwachungsabstand verkleinern." McGarrett wischte Joanns mögliche Widerworte mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Darüber diskutiere ich nicht mit Dir. Falls man Dich erwischt, will ich in der Nähe sein." McGarrett stand auf. „Besprechen wir den Ablauf mit den anderen."

…

Joann entschuldigte sich zu einer Toilettenpause und verschwand in den hinteren Bereich des Restaurants. Sie lauschte kurz an der Tür zum Büro, bevor sie hinein wollte. Leider war abgeschlossen. Da Joann damit gerechnet hatte, zückte sie einen Dietrich und verschaffte sich so Zugang. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um die Wanze zu verstecken. Lautlos zog Joann die Tür zu und verschloss sie wieder. Um nicht aufzufallen, ging sie anschließend zur Toilette.

Für eine Weile geschah nichts. Ruth Zhao hielt sich im Restaurant auf und kontrollierte das Personal, während Lewis Yuan jovial zwischen den Gästen her schlenderte und Small Talk machte. Joann befürchtete langsam, dass die beiden schon längst alles geklärt hatten und der Deal keine Gesprächsthema mehr war. Doch dann griff Yuan nach seinem Handy. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display und machte Zhao, die ihn beobachtet hatte, ein knappes Zeichen. Unauffällig verließen sie den Gastraum. Kurz darauf hörte Joann die Stimmen der beiden über ihr Ohrmikro. Während sie intensiv lauschte, erledigte sie weiterhin ihre Arbeit. Das war nicht immer einfach, da Joann auch mit den Kunden sprechen musste. Dann erstarrte Joann für einen Augenblick, bevor sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Gläser abstellte, schmutziges Geschirr aufnahm und nach hinten ging.

„Ich habe den Liegeplatz, die Uhrzeit und die Containernummern." Joann rasselte die Daten herunter. „Soll ich Zhao und Yuan sofort festnehmen oder waren wir, bis sie am Hafen sind?"

„Wir schnappen sie uns am Hafen. Komm da raus, bevor sie Dich entdecken."

„Keine Chance. Wenn ich jetzt abhaue, sind sie gewarnt. Ich mache meine Schicht zu Ende. Und bevor Du etwas sagen kann, keine Sorge, ich bin vorsichtig."

Danny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was?"

McGarrett klang leicht genervt.

„Sie ist genauso stur wie Du, ist Dir das schon aufgefallen? Das muss etwas mit dem SEAL-Ding zu tun haben."

„Was hast Du immer mit dem ‚SEAL-Ding'? Falls Du es vergessen hast, Frauen gehen nicht zu den SEALs."

„Nein, hab ich nicht vergessen." Danny grinste immer noch. „Aber Du hast anscheinend vergessen, dass Joanns Vater ein SEAL ist."

McGarrett knurrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Leute, ich kann Euch hören. Halte gefälligst die Klappe, damit ich Zhao und Yuan besser verstehen kann."

…

Joann blieb stur und machte in ihrer Schicht normal weiter. Sie hielt sich vom Büro fern, um Yuan und Zhao nicht misstrauisch zu machen. Trotzdem hatte sie die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Allerdings nicht von ihren Chefs. Während Joann lächelnd ihrer Arbeit nachging, warf sie aufmerksame Blicken in die Runde. Nein, es war auch keiner der Kellner. Dennoch verschwand das Gefühl nicht. Joann nutzte eine kurze Pause und beobachtete den Gastraum. Auf Anhieb konnte sie dort kein bekanntes Gesicht erkennen. Gerade, als Joann zurück in den Gastraum wollte, kam ein Gast von den Toiletten und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Kurz erstarrte Joann, bevor sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit machten. Unauffällig vermied sie diesen ganz speziellen Tisch. Bei nächster Gelegenheit verschwand sie auf den Toiletten.

„Steve?"

„Ja?"

„Hier ist ein Gast, der mich trotz meiner Verkleidung erkennen könnte. Er arbeitet in L.A. als Anwalt beim JAG. Dort habe ich ihn mal getroffen, als ich bei meinem Bruder war. Ich fühle mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet und denke, dass er es ist. Wahrscheinlich rätselt er, woher er mich kennt. Bisher konnte ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen, aber meine Schicht dauert noch eine Weile."

„Wer ist es?"

„Commander Drew Denton, Navy. Er sitzt an Tisch Vier, den eine Kollegin betreut. Trotzdem muss ich immer wieder an dem Tisch vorbei."

„Wir kümmern uns darum, Joann. Versuch, ihm bis dahin, weiter aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„In Ordnung, Steve."

Ein paar Minuten später trat ein Kellner an den Tisch des JAG-Offiziers. Verwirrt erhob sich der Commander und folgte dem Kellner zum Empfang. Dort reichte man ihm das Telefon. Wenige Augenblicke später entschuldigte sich der Offizier bei den anderen Gästen an seinem Tisch und verließ das Restaurant.

„Danke, Leute, er ist weg."

Joann war deutlich erleichtert, was man ihrer Stimme anhören konnte. Wenn der Commander sie erkannt hätte, wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

…

Etwa zwei Stunden später verließ Joann das Restaurant. Sie hatte ihre Schicht ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu Ende gebracht. Innerlich angespannt, äußerlich ganz ruhig, ging Joann zu ihrem Wagen. Sie hatten ihn bewusst etwas entfernt vom Restaurant geparkt, so dass man ihn von dort nicht sehen konnte. Chin parkte mit seinem SUV ein Stück davor.

„Wir fahren direkt zum Containerhafen. Deine Sachen sind hinten drin, Du kannst Dich auf der Fahrt umziehen."

„In Ordnung."

Chin fuhr zügig, während Joann auf dem Rücksitz ihr schlichtes Kostüm und die Pumps gegen Jeans, T-Shirt und Sportschuhe tauschte. Ihr Outfit wurde durch eine schusssichere Weste, ein taktisches Holster, die dazu passenden Waffen, ein Funkgerät und Handschellen abgerundet. Schließlich krabbelte sie auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Und jetzt?"

Kurz und präzise schilderte Chin den Plan, den Five-0 ausgearbeitet hatte.

„Was ist mit den Einheiten vom HPD? Ihr wart doch sicher, dass die Chinesen Informanten haben."

„Deswegen haben wir Duke die Leute aussuchen lassen und uns Unterstützung bei der Navy geholt. Das Überraschungsmoment sollte auf unserer Seite sein."

„Hoffen wir das Beste."

Chin war Joann einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Warum tust Du das?"

„Was?"

„Uns helfen. Risiken eingehen."

„Weil ich es kann. Weil es richtig ist." Joann wandte sich Chin zu. „Und weil ich Euch vertraue."

…

Bereit zum Einsatz, hatten sich alle auf ihre Positionen begeben. McGarrett machte Joann zu seiner Partnerin für diesen Einsatz. Bei der Einteilung hatte sie geschmunzelt, aber nichts gesagt. Es war klar, dass McGarrett auf sie aufpassen wollte. Da Joann dieses Verhalten von Sam kannte, nahm sie es hin und dachte sich ihren Teil. Davon abgesehen wusste McGarrett genau, was er tat. Er hatte das unübersichtliche Gelände gut abgesichert und schien, so weit wie möglich, auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet.

„Die Verdächtigen verlassen das Containerschiff. Den Aktenkoffer haben sie nicht mehr dabei."

„Five-0. Verstanden. Lasst sie nicht aus den Augen!"

„Team Drei. Hier taucht soeben Verstärkung auf. Zwei SUVs, zwei Kleintransporter, vierzehn Ziele."

„Team Fünf. Ein SUV, zwei Kleintransporter, neun Ziele."

„Team Eins. Die Verdächtigen treffen sich mit einem weiteren SUV und zwei Kleintransportern. Elf Ziele."

„Five-0. Wohin fahren sie?"

„Team Fünf. Sektor Sieben."

„Team Drei. Bestätigt."

„Team Eins. Bestätigt."

„Five-0. Verstanden."

McGarrett sah sich zu seinen Leuten um.

„Haltet Euch bereit, sie werden jeden Moment hier sein."

„Sind wir darauf vorbereitet, so viele Fahrzeuge zu verfolgen?"

„Nicht wirklich, Jo. Wir haben ein paar Leute an den Toren, die niemanden hinaus lassen sollen. Ich hoffe, dass wir sie alle am Container schnappen können."

„Das nennt man Optimismus…"

Danny war alles andere als begeistert. Dieser Einsatz im Containerhafen machte ihm große Sorgen, weil sie nicht genügend Leute hatten. Zudem konnte niemand garantieren, dass die ausgewählten Leute wirklich auf ihrer Seite waren und nicht für die Chinesen arbeiteten.

Joann hatte ein grimmiges Lächeln im Gesicht. Im Moment wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als ihr eigenes Team an ihrer Seite zu haben und Stan Quinlan und seine Leute als Rückendeckung. Leider bekam niemand immer das, was er oder sie sich gerade wünschte. Daher musste Joann mit dem arbeiten, was ihr zur Verfügung stand.

„Da kommen sie! Achtung, alle bereithalten!"

Sämtliche Fahrzeuge erschienen kurz hintereinander in der überwachten Gasse. Ruth Zhao und Lewis Yuan stiegen aus einem der SUVs aus und gingen auf den Container zu. Während die Fahrer der Kleintransporter diese zum Beladen vorbereiteten, sicherten die Männer aus den SUVs die Umgebung. Erst nach deren Okay öffnete Yuan den Container. Während er und Zhao draußen warteten, überprüften zwei ihrer Männer den Inhalt. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel winkte Yuan die übrigen Männer herbei.

„Die Männer haben Yuan informiert, dass die Ware komplett ist. Er hat die Anweisung gegeben, den Container zu entladen und was in welchen Kleintransporter soll." Flüsternd fasste Joann die Unterhaltung für McGarrett zusammen. „Es wird Zeit. Jetzt oder nie."

McGarrett nickte.

„An alle: Drei, zwei, eins, Zugriff!"

Ohne zu zögern rannte Joann hinter McGarrett her.

„Five-O! Stehen bleiben!"

„Bundesagentin! Hände hoch!"

„HPD! Sofort die Waffen runter!"

Zur Antwort wurden die Beamten beschossen. Allerdings hatten sie es auch nicht anders erwartet und reagierten entsprechend.

Joann blieb nahe bei McGarrett, um ihm Deckung zu geben. Mühelos hielt sie mit ihm und seinen, manchmal verrückten, Manövern Schritt. Danny und Chin beobachteten das leicht entgeistert, bevor sie vor der nächsten Salve gegnerischen Feuers in Deckung gingen.

„Da gibt's doch nicht! Zwei Verrückte in unserem Team! Davon hat Sam nichts gesagt, als er uns Joann empfohlen hat!"

Chin konnte sich trotz der gefährlichen Situation sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sie uns genau deswegen vorgeschlagen. Sie ist verrückt genug, um mit Steve mitzuhalten."

Dannys Antwort ging in einer erneuten Salve unter.

Während ihre Männer sich in und um den geöffneten Container sowie die Fahrzeuge verschanzten, versuchten Yuan und Zhao das Chaos zu nutzen, um zu verschwinden.

„Steve, dort drüben!"

Joann hatte die beiden Anführer nicht aus den Augen gelassen und deren Fluchtversuch sofort bemerkt. Ihre eigene Deckung nicht außer Acht lassend, rannte sie hinter den beiden her. Diesmal waren die Rollen vertauschte, denn McGarrett folgte Joann.

„Wir müssen uns teilen und sie in die Zange nehmen, Steve!"

„Verstanden!"

Die beiden Chinesen versuchten, den am weitesten entfernten SUV zu erreichen. Joann sprintete zwischen den Containern und den geparkten Fahrzeugen hinter ihnen her. Sie versuchte nicht, McGarrett zu orten, sondern vertraute darauf, dass er da wäre, sobald sie ihn brauchte. Wie sie es bei jedem Mitglied ihres eigenen Teams auch gemacht hätte.

„Bundesagentin! Sofort stehen bleiben!"

Zur Antwort wurde sie von Zhao und Yuan beschossen.

„Verdammte Idioten! Lasst Euch doch mal etwas Neues einfallen!"

Joann hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Schwungvoll kletterte sie an dem Container hoch und lief geduckt in Richtung ihrer Gegner. Nur wenige Augenblicke später sah sie McGarrett auf dem Container parallel zu ihrem.

„Kono, siehst Du die zwei?"

„Nein, ich habe keine klare Sicht auf die Ziele."

„Kannst Du sie eine Weile beschäftigen?"

„Kein Problem."

Kurz darauf wurde der Wagen, hinter dem sich Yuan und Zhao verschanzt hatten, von oben beschossen. Statt jedoch noch tiefer in Deckung zu gehen, trennten sie sich und verschwanden zwischen den Containern. Joanns Flüche, die deutlich über Funk zu verstehen waren, verblüfften selbst langjährige Polizisten und Navy-Angehörige.

„Ich kümmere mich um Yuan, Jo! Schnapp Dir Zhao!"

„Verstanden!"

Joann blieb auf den Containern, während sie Ruth Zhao folgte. Da die Restaurantleiterin Haken wie ein Hase schlug, musste Joann ständig die Containerreihen wechseln. Es war schwierig und teilweise mit gefährlichen Manövern verbunden, aber Joann ließ sich nicht abhängen. Plötzlich stand Zhao auf einem freien Platz. Einen Moment blieb sie verwirrt stehen, bevor sie sich für eine neue Richtung entschied. Dieser Augenblick genügte Joann. Sie sprang vom Container und rammte mit dem Schwung Zhao. Beide Frauen wurden davon über den Boden getragen. Schnell rappelten sie sich wieder auf. Zhao hatte beidem Sturz ihre Waffe verloren und versuchte sofort, diese zu erreichen.

„Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Joann hechtete hinterher und kickte die Waffe weg. Zhao revanchierte sich mit einem Tritt gegen Joanns Beine. Sofort waren beide Frauen in einen Kampf verwickelt. Die Chinesin war eine Ernst zunehmende Gegnerin, aber Joann war in der richtigen Stimmung für einen harten Schlagabtausch. Unter anderem diese Frau war für die Unterbrechung ihres Urlaubes und die Knochenarbeit der letzten Tage verantwortlich. Eine Abreibung als Dankeschön konnte nicht schaden.

Keine der beiden Frauen schenkte der anderen etwas, Schläge und Tritte fielen hart aus. Joann nutzte die längere Reichweite ihrer Arme und Beine aus, dafür war Zhao wendiger. Scheinbar konnte keine einen Vorteil erlangen. Schließlich hatte Joann genug von ihrem Frust abgebaut und beschloss, der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Es reicht, Ruth, geben Sie auf. Es ist vorbei."

Zhao zischte eine Antwort, die Joann zum Grinsen brachte.

„Immer das Gleiche. Warum fällt Euch Verbrechern nicht mal etwas Neues ein?"

Immer noch mit dem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, wiederholte Joann ihre Worte auf Mandarin und Kantonesisch. Nach einem Moment der Verblüffung, griff Zhao mit einem wütenden Ausruf erneut an. Diesmal hielt sich Joann nicht zurück. Während Zhao sich von Wut und Frustration leiten ließ, war Joann ganz ruhig. Sie konterte jeden Angriff der Chinesin und wartete nur darauf, dass diese einen Fehler machte. Als Zhao für einen Augenblick ihre Deckung außer Acht ließ, war Joanns Moment gekommen. Sie durchbrach Zhaos Angriff, trieb sie zurück und brachte sie schließlich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Bevor sich die Chinesin wieder fangen konnte, verpasste Joann ihren einen harten Tritt, der sie gegen einen der Container schleuderte. Benommen rutschte Zhao daran herunter. Joann warf sie auf den Bauch, legte ihr Handschellen an und zog sie dann schwungvoll hoch. Als sie sich umsah, entdeckte sie Steve, Danny, Chin und ein paar andere der Eingreiftruppe. Entschlossen ging Joann auf die Männer zu und übergab Zhao an Danny.

„Festnehmen, Danno."

McGarrett und Chin bekamen ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht. Danny übernahm Zhao mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Während er die Chinesin abführte, schimpfte Danny leise vor sich hin.

„Immer diese Navy-SEALS und ihre Marotten! ‚Festnehmen, Danny.' Als ob da niemand anderes wäre!"

Verblüfft sah Joann dem Detective hinterher.

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Und was hat er mit den Navy-SEALS? Weiß Danny denn nicht, dass die keine Frauen nehmen?"

Das Grinsen von Chin und Steve wandelte sich in lautes Gelächter.

„Nein, Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Joann. Das ist nur üblicherweise Steves Satz."

„Welcher Satz?"

Beide Männer sprachen gleichzeitig.

„Festnehmen, Danno."

„Oh." Jetzt grinste auch Joann. „Und die Sache mit den SEALS?"

„Dein Auftritt gerade. Wie eine weibliche Version von Steve."

„Wie bitte?"

Diesmal sprachen Joann und McGarrett unisono.

„Du hattest keine Probleme, Steve zu folgen, trotz der verrückten Manöver, die er gemacht hat. Dann die Verfolgungsjagd über die Container. Das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit Zhao. Das hat Steve mit Yuan auch gemacht." Chin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr nicht verwandt seid, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist schon fast erschreckend."

Joann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das war doch ein ganz normaler Einsatz. Und ich habe nicht mit Zhao gespielt, ich wollte bloß etwas Frust loswerden. Sie hatte von Anfang an keine Chance gegen mich."

Chins Seufzer fiel ziemlich laut aus.

„Vergiss es."

Kopfschüttelnd folgte er Danny.

„Was haben die beiden denn? Ist irgendetwas schief gelaufen, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

„Nein, Jo, der Einsatz ist ein voller Erfolg. Wir konnten drei komplette Container mit Waffen und Sprengstoffen sicherstellen und wir haben keine Verluste. Außerdem haben wir die Chinesen entweder festnehmen oder ausschalten können. Zhao war die Letzte. Ein wirklich beeindruckender Kampf übrigens."

„Ich hatte gute Lehrer." Joann grinste. „Und sie war wirklich keine Gegnerin für mich."

McGarrett lachte.

„Das sehe ich zwar etwas anders, aber wenn Du meinst."

Aufmerksam sah er sich noch einmal um.

„Na komm, lass uns verschwinden."

…

Entspannt sah Joann auf das Meer hinaus und nippte an ihrem Bier. Blinzelnd warf sie einen Blick zum Grill.

„Das duftet gut und sieht noch besser aus. Jetzt weiß ich, warum Sam so scharf darauf war, dass Du Deine Schulden bei ihm einlöst."

McGarrett lachte, während er die Steaks wendete.

„Keine Sorge, der Geschmack passt zum Duft und Aussehen."

Er warf einen Blick rüber zum Haus, als von dort Gesprächsfetzen und Gelächter herüber klangen.

„Da kommt der Rest. Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, die Steaks sind in einer Minute fertig."

Während McGarrett die Steaks auf eine Platte gab, stand Joann auf und schlenderte zum Haus. Am gedeckten Tisch hatten bereits Kono, Chin, Kamekona und Max Platz genommen. Sie unterhielten sich lebhaft. Catherine kam mit einem Brotkorb aus der Tür, gefolgt von Danny mit einer riesigen Schüssel Salat.

„Wie weit ist…ach, da kommt er ja schon."

Lächelnd sah Catherine ihrem Freund entgegen, der die Platte mit den Steaks schwungvoll auf den Tisch stellte.

„Na los, schlagt zu, bevor die Steaks kalt werden."

Ungewohnt zurückhaltend setzte sich Joann. Ohne sich daran zu beteiligen, lauschte sie der Unterhaltung. McGarrett sah Joann nachdenklich an. Catherine beugte sich zu ihm hinüber.

„Sie vermisst ihre Familie und ihre Freunde", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

McGarrett nickte. „Ich weiß."

Mit ein paar locker dahin geworfenen Bemerkungen schaffte er es, dass Joann in die Unterhaltung mit einbezogen wurde. Bald lachte sie genauso entspannt, wie alle anderen, und sparte nicht mit frechen Sprüchen. Für diesen Moment war Joanns Welt wieder in Ordnung.


	5. 05 - Schreckliche Heimkehr

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 5 - Schreckliche Heimkehr**

Entspannt trieb Joann auf dem Meer und blickte in den Himmel. Der Einsatz gegen die chinesischen Waffenhändler war erfolgreich zu Ende gegangen. Da ihr Ferienhaus inzwischen anderweitig vermietet worden war, hatte sie eine Nacht bei McGarrett Zuflucht gefunden. Am nächsten Morgen kam Kono mit einem neuen Mietwagen vorgefahren und gab ihr die Adresse eines kleinen Bungalows, dass einem ihrer vielen Cousins gehörte. Es bot nicht so viel Luxus wie das Ferienhaus, lag aber ebenfalls sehr abgeschieden direkt am Meer.

Joann war inzwischen zwei Wochen dort und genoss ihre Zeit. Mit Los Angeles hatte sie seit dem Abschluss des Einsatzes ganz bewusst keinen Kontakt gesucht. Sie war immer noch sauer darüber, dass G, ohne mit ihr zu sprechen, dem Five-0-Team von ihrer Anwesenheit auf Hawaii erzählt hatte. Da sich auch niemand bei ihr gemeldet hatte, ging Joann davon aus, dass zu Hause alles in Ordnung war. Später war sie mit Kono verabredet, sie wollten zusammen tanzen gehen. Joann war sicher, dass Kono ein paar gute Clubs kannte und freute sich auf diesen Abend.

…

Mit Erstaunen nahm McGarrett das Klopfen an seiner Tür zur Kenntnis. Er erwartete niemanden und hatte eigentlich einen faulen Fernsehabend geplant.

„Danny? Was machst Du hier? Wolltest Du nicht Grace abholen und mir ihr ins Kino gehen?" Das ernste Gesicht seines Partners beunruhigte McGarrett sofort. „Was ist passiert?"

Danny ging an McGarrett vorbei, schaltete dessen Fernseher ein, zappte einen Augenblick durch die Kanäle, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

„Das hier, Steve."

Schweigend sahen sich die beiden den Bericht an. McGarrett schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Callen so etwas getan hat. So hatte ich ihn nicht eingeschätzt."

„Ich weiß, das war auch meine erste Reaktion."

„Weiß Joann es schon, Danny?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wollte Kono nicht heute mit ihr ausgehen?"

McGarrett nickte und griff dann zu seinem Handy.

„Kono?…Mach den Fernseher an, Kanal…Danny, welcher Kanal?"

McGarrett gab die Antwort seines Partners weiter und wartete dann Konos Reaktion ab.

„Boss, ich glaube das nicht! So etwas würde Callen nie machen! Doch nicht vor laufender Kamera! Hast Du schon mit Jo gesprochen?"

„Nein, Danny ist gerade erst mit dieser Nachricht vorbeigekommen. Bist Du nicht heute Abend mit ihr verabredet?"

„Ja, wir wollten Tanzen gehen." Kono schwieg einen Moment. „Soll ich mit ihr sprechen, Steve?"

Diesmal schwieg McGarrett und sah Danny an. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir fahren zu ihr. Du könntest Dich in der Zwischenzeit um einen Flug nach L.A. für Joann kümmern."

„Klar, Boss, ich melde mich dann bei Dir."

Mit grimmiger Miene beendete McGarrett das Gespräch.

„Fahren wir, Danny."

…

„Verdammter Mist! Das glaube ich ja nicht!"

Klitschnass stieg Joann aus der Dusche. Irgendwer hämmerte gegen ihre Tür und wollte nicht weggehen. Wutentbrannt riss Joann die Tür auf, nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet, bereit, dem Störenfried gehörig Bescheid zu stoßen.

„Oh!"

Verblüfft sah Joann ihre beiden Besucher an. Dann fiel ihr ihre mangelhafte Bekleidung ein und sie wurde rot.

„Kommt rein, ich zieh mir schnell etwas über!"

Hastig verschwand sie im Bad und ließ Danny und Steve einfach stehen. Kurz drauf kam Joann zurück, diesmal angemessen in einem T-Shirt und Shorts bekleidet.

„Entschuldigt meinen Empfang. Was ist denn die Ursache für Euren Überraschungsbesuch?"

„Tut mir leid, Jo, aber es gibt keinen guten Weg, Dir das beizubringen."

McGarrett schaltete den Fernseher ein. Der Bericht wurde fast ununterbrochen wiederholt. Mit ausdruckloser Miene sah Joann zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, griff sie zu ihrem Handy und drückte eine Kurzwahl.

„Eric, was ist bei Euch los?"

„Joann! Wieso, was meinst Du?"

„Stell Dich nicht dumm! Auch auf Hawaii gibt es Fernseher! Und ich wette, es ist auch schon auf YouTube! Also, was ist los?"

Einen Moment hörte Joann nur Schweigen, dann räusperte Eric sich.

„Jo, in den vergangenen Tagen ist einiges passiert…ich weiß nicht…"

Eric brach ab. Joann war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr nicht erzählen konnte, wollte oder durfte, was geschehen war.

„Okay, Eric, gib mir Hetty. Sofort."

Ihr energischer Ton sorgte dafür, dass Eric widerspruchslos reagierte.

„Miss MacKenzie, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Mir sagen, was da gerade in L.A. und mit dem OSP los ist. Ich sehe im Moment in Dauerschleife einen Bericht, in dem G vor laufender Kamera einen Gefangenen erschießt. Und Eric deutete an, dass einiges in den letzten Tagen passiert sei. Also, Hetty, was ist los?"

Hettys Antwort kam nach einigem Zögern.

„Joann…wir hatten zwei Todesfälle. Das Chamäleon, Marcel Janvier, er hat Lauren Hunter getötet."

Hetty konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Der Tod dieser Agentin traf sie mehr, als jeder andere es bisher getan hatte. Gleichzeitig wusste sie nicht, wie sie Joann die Nachricht über den zweiten Toten beibringen sollte.

„Hetty? Wer ist es noch? Wer wurde noch getötet?"

Joann klang ruhiger, als sie war. Die Angst formte sich zu einem eiskalten Ball in ihrem Magen.

„Joann, es ist Mike. Mike Renko."

Joann schloss die Augen und rang keuchend nach Luft. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie ihr das Telefon aus der Hand fiel und sie in die Knie ging. Die beiden Männer waren sofort bei ihr. Danny hob das Telefon auf, während Steve die geschockte Joann in die Arme nahm und beruhigend auf sie einredete.

„Hetty? Danny Williams von Five-0. Was ist los?"

Während Danny aufmerksam Hetty zuhörte, wurde Joann ganz ruhig. Sanft, weil sie nicht unhöflich sein wollte, schob sie Steves Arme weg und stand auf. Ihre gerade noch entsetzte Miene wurde absolut ausdruckslos.

„Ich fliege sofort zurück nach Los Angeles. Danny, gib mir bitte Hetty."

Danny musterte für einen Moment Joann, bevor er sich von Hetty verabschiedete und Joann ihr Handy gab.

„Hetty, ich will alle Details wissen. Wieso hat Janvier Mike erschossen? Und was ist geschehen, dass ausgerechnet G so einen Mist baut?"

„Miss MacKenzie, diese Informationen sind klassifiziert. Da Sie nicht mehr beim OSP oder NCIS arbeiten, darf ich Ihnen nicht mehr mitteilen."

„Das ist Bockmist, Hetty!"

Angesichts dieser drastischen Aussage zuckte Danny zusammen und riss leicht entsetzt seine Augen auf. Selbst dem stets eisern beherrschten McGarrett rang sie eine hochgezogene Augenbraue ab.

„Ich nehme die nächste Maschine zurück, Hetty. Nichts und niemand wird mich davon abhalten, herauszufinden, was zurzeit für eine Scheiße im OSP abgeht. Nicht einmal Sie."

Abrupt beendete Joann das Gespräch und sah dann die beiden Männer an. Ihr starrer, ausdrucksloser Blick bereitete ihnen ein gewisses Unbehagen.

„Danke für Eure Hilfe. Aber ich muss jetzt packen und dann zum Flughafen fahren. Ihr könnt…"

Durch das Klingeln von McGarretts Handy wurde Joann unterbrochen. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf auf sein Zeichen, sich kurz zu gedulden.

„Kono, was hast Du erreicht?…Ja, danke, ich sag's ihr. Bis später." McGarrett wandte sich wieder Joann zu. „Kono hat einen Flug für Dich gebucht. Du musst in dreißig Minuten am Flughafen sein. Nimm nur mit, was Du unbedingt brauchst, denn Rest lass hier. Kono kommt her, packt alles zusammen und bringt Deinen Mietwagen zurück. Wir schicken Dir Deine Sachen dann irgendwie nach L.A.. Danny und ich fahren Dich zum Flughafen."

Joann ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Wenige Minuten später saß sie auf der Rückbank des Camaros, während McGarrett den Wagen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit und sehr halsbrecherisch durch den Verkehr steuerte. Niemand beschwerte sich, dass er das Blaulicht angeschaltet hatte. Außerdem verkniff sich Danny jede Bemerkung über Steves Fahrstil. Allerdings war er leicht blass um die Nase und klammerte sich eisern am Haltegriff fest.

Nur wenige Minuten vor Abschluss des Boardings erreichten sie den Flughafen. Dank McGarretts und Dannys Dienstmarken schaffte es Joann tatsächlich, ihr Ticket abzuholen und als letzte Passagierin die Maschine zu betreten. Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln sahen die beiden Männer ihr nach.

…

Während sie auf dem Rückweg zum Wagen waren, signalisierte McGarretts Smartphone ihm den Eingang einer SMS. Beim Lesen erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was?"

Danny wirkte leicht genervt. Sein Magen versuchte immer noch, sich von der verrückten Fahrt zu erholen.

„Hier."

McGarrett hielt ihm das Telefon hin. Danny überflog die Nachricht, rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte leicht.

Die Nachricht lautete: ‚Danke für Alles. Hatten Sam und Du den gleichen Fahrlehrer?'

…

Nach der Landung marschierte Joann schnurstracks zum Ausgang. Ihr Ziel war das nächste Taxi, um in die Stadt zu kommen. Während sie auf Rückbank saß, griff sie zum Handy.

„Hetty, ich will Mike sehen."

Joann machte keine Umschweife.

„Miss MacKenzie, Sie wissen, dass das nicht möglich ist. Die Ermittlungen sind…"

„…noch nicht abgeschlossen. Kommen Sie mir nicht mit dieser Floskel, die habe ich selbst oft genug verwendet." Joanns Stimme war eiskalt. „Wir wissen beide, dass Sie die Möglichkeiten und Befugnisse haben, mir den Zugang zu erlauben. Ich will Mike sehen, Hetty, er…" Plötzlich brach Joanns Stimme, sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. „Hetty, er war nicht nur ein Kollege, er war mein Freund. Ein sehr guter Freund. Ich will mich verabschieden."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen.

„In Ordnung, Joann. Ich rufe Miss Schwartz an und informiere sie."

„Danke."

Genauso abrupt, wie Joann das Telefonat begonnen hatte, beendete sie es.

…

Einen Augenblick verharrte Joann vor der Tür zum Leichenschauhaus. Tote ansehen, bei einer Obduktion anwesend sein, beides war schon seit vielen Jahren Teil ihres Berufs. Aber einen Freund dort zu sehen, war doch etwas vollkommen anderes. Schließlich holte Joann tief Luft und trat ein. Sie fand Rose in ihrem Büro, in eine Akte vertieft. Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ die Pathologin aufschrecken. Als sie Joann entdeckte sprang Rose so hektisch auf, dass sie einen Stapel Akten vom Tisch stieß. Verwirrt sah sie zwischen den Papieren auf dem Fußboden und Joann hin und her. Endlich trat sie eine Entscheidung und ging zu Joann.

„Hallo, Agent MacKenzie."

„Nur Joann, Dr. Schwartz. Ich bin nicht mehr beim NCIS. Das hat Hetty Ihnen bestimmt gesagt."

„Sicher, Agent Mac…äh…Joann." Rose war noch ein wenig konfuser als sonst. „Ich bringe Sie zu Agent Renko."

Hastig lief Rose los. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Vor einer Stahltür blieb sie stehend.

„Sie wissen, wie er gestorben ist, Joann?"

„Er wurde erschossen, Dr. Schwartz. Ich habe schon Tote gesehen, die an Schussverletzungen gestorben sind."

„Rose, bitte." Sie machte ein paar fahrige Handbewegungen. „Das ist mir bewusst. Aber Agent Renko wurde in den Unterkiefer getroffen, Joann. Und er war Ihr Freund, wie Hetty mir sagte. Sie sollten ihn vielleicht besser in Erinnerung behalten, wie Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ohne Schussverletzung."

„Ich komme klar, Rose."

Entschlossen betrat Joann den Raum. Angesichts der Silhouette unter dem Laken blieb sie jedoch abrupt vor dem Stahltisch stehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor Joann sich in der Lage fühlte, das Laken anzuheben. Sie legte nur Renkos Gesicht frei und starrte es an. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Ach, Mike…"

Die Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern. In Gedanken hielt sie eine ganze Weile Zwiesprache mit ihrem Freund. Schließlich deckte Joann den Leichnam wieder zu. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

…

Vor dem Gebäude warteten Kensi und Deeks. Beide waren sehr angespannt. Sie hatten einen Anruf von der ‚im Ruhestand befindlichen' Hetty bekommen. Für diesen ‚Ausflug' hatten sie eigentlich keine Zeit, aber Hetty hatte ihnen klar gemacht, dass Joann dringend ihre Hilfe brauchte. Mehr als Callen. Allerdings dachte Joann nicht daran, die angebotene Hilfe anzunehmen.

„Was macht Ihr hier? Warum helft Ihr Callen nicht, der steckt ziemlich tief in der Scheiße, wenn ich das richtig sehe."

Obwohl Joann definitiv sehr wütend war, blieb sie eiskalt. Deeks lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte Joann schon in diversen Gefühlszuständen gesehen. Aber diese Frau vor ihm kannte er nicht. Deeks sah auf einmal etwas in ihr, was er bisher nur bei wenigen Menschen gesehen hatte. Joann strahlte plötzlich eine Gefährlichkeit aus, die ihm Angst einjagte. Nicht nur vor ihr, sondern vor allen Dingen um sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Kensi ließ sich nicht von Joanns Verhalten abschrecken.

„Wir kümmern uns um Callen, keine Sorge, schließlich wissen wir, was wir tun. Da bin ich mir bei Dir im Moment nicht so sicher." Kensi deutete auf ihren Wagen. „Komm, steig ein, wir fahren Dich jetzt nach Hause."

„Wohl kaum, Kensi. Ich kümmere mich um mich selbst. Das ist besser, als sich auf Leute zu verlassen, die einen im Stich lassen. Oder zusehen, wie Kollegen sterben."

Kensi wurde kreidebleich. Deeks dachte nicht länger darüber nach, ob Joann plötzlich gefährlich geworden war oder nicht. Er richtete sich auf und trat neben seine Freundin.

„Du solltest jetzt lieber Deine Klappe halten, Joann. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was los ist. Steig einfach in den Wagen."

„Du willst mir den Mund verbieten? Du bist doch immer das schwächste Glied im Team gewesen! Ständig mussten wir Rücksicht auf Dich nehmen, auf Dich aufpassen wie auf ein Kleinkind. Es ist echt ein Wunder, dass Du keinen von uns auf dem Gewissen hast!" Joann sah ihn verächtlich an. „Und dann Deine Beziehung zu Kensi. Du stehst ja so was von unter dem Pantoffel! Da kann man Dich einfach nicht Ernst nehmen! Lass Dir mal ein paar Eier wachsen und werde erwachsen."

Joann trat an den Straßenrand und winkte ein Taxi heran. Bevor sie einstieg, drehte sie sich zu ihren Ex-Kollegen um.

„Ihr könnt Granger etwas ausrichten. Sagt ihm, dass er sich mit der falschen Frau angelegt hat. Er sollte sich besser Augen im Hinterkopf wachsen lassen."

…

Ziemlich besorgt lauschte Sam Kensis und Deeks' Bericht. Wie alle hatte er Joann schon wütend erlebt, aber sie war niemals zuvor gemein zu irgendjemandem aus dem Team gewesen. Kensi den Tod von Renko in die Schuhe zu schieben und Deeks zu beschimpfen, sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich, schließlich waren die beiden ihre besten Freunde.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Sam?"

Kensi war immer noch etwas blass, hatte sich aber auf der Fahrt zum Hauptquartier wieder gefangen. Renko war ihr beider Freund gewesen und sie hatten beiden einen schlimmen Verlust erlitten. Während Kensi beschlossen hatte, dass mit sich selbst auszumachen, hatte sich Joann anscheinend entschlossen, um sich zu schlagen.

„Wir können nur eines tun, Kensi, gar nichts."

„Aber Sam! Wir…"

„Nein, Kens, Sam hat Recht. Wenn wir nicht gefährden wollen, was wir bisher erreicht haben, müssen wir Joann sich selbst überlassen."

„Um Joann kümmern wir uns, wenn alles vorbei ist, Kensi. Sie muss im Moment alleine klar kommen."

Ernst sah Sam den beiden jüngeren Kollegen an. Sie waren eindeutig hin und her gerissen.

„An diesem Fall hängt eine Menge, Leute. Wenn wir uns jetzt um Jo kümmern, könnten wir alles aufs Spiel setzten, was wir erreichen wollen. Daran hängen Menschenleben."

„Ich weiß, Sam. Aber wie gehen wir mir Jos Drohung gegenüber Granger um?"

„Wie sicher bist Du Dir, Kensi, dass sie es ernst meint und dass es nicht nur Wut oder Trauer war?"

Unsicher tauschte Kensi einen Blick mit Deeks. Der Detective übernahm die Antwort.

„Jo ist auf Rache aus. Zuerst nimmt Granger ihr die Arbeit weg, die sie liebt. Dann stirbt Renko, Joanns Freund, weil Granger als sein Führungsoffizier versagt. Zum guten Schluss treibt er Callen dazu, einen Unbewaffneten zu erschießen, so dass er ins Gefängnis muss. In Jos Augen hat Granger ihr alles weggenommen, was wichtig für sie war."

Sam ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie überrascht er über Deeks sachliche und sehr zutreffende Beurteilung von Joann war. Manchmal vergaß er über die Sticheleien und Deeks' Clownereien, dass er es mit einem sehr versierten Polizisten zu tun hatte.

Kensi nickte.

„Deeks hat Recht. Sie wird versuchen, an Granger heranzukommen. Wir sollten ihn warnen."

Doch Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass Hetty versuchen wird, Jo wieder ins Team zu bekommen. Wenn wir Granger jetzt sagen, dass Joann hinter ihm her ist, nehmen wir ihr damit jede Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr." Sam seufzte. „Wir müssen die Augen offen halten, damit Jo keine Dummheiten macht. Es sind nur ein paar Tage, die wir durchhalten müssen, bis Joann die Wahrheit erfahren kann."

„Wir müssen Eric und Nell einbeziehen. Da es um Jo geht, brauchen wir jedes Paar Augen, dass wir kriegen können." Deeks sah seine Kollegen ernst an. „In einer Großstadt unterzutauchen ist ihre Spezialität, zumindest sagt Scott das. Wenn Jo nicht gefunden werden will, wird keiner von uns sie sehen."

Sam hätte ihm gerne widersprochen, wusste aber nur zu gut, dass Deeks Recht hatte. In der Natur war Joann ziemlich hilflos und aufgeschmissen. In der Stadt dagegen konnte sie problemlos überleben und sich vollkommen unauffällig den Gegebenheiten anpassen. Sollte Joann es wollen, konnte sie für den Rest ihres Lebens in Los Angeles untertauchen, ohne je gefunden zu werden.

„Okay, das übernehme ich. Und Ihr sorgt dafür, dass niemand davon erfährt. Das gilt auch für G und Hetty."

…

Nach mehrwöchiger Abwesendheit betrat Joann das Haus. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie G kennengelernt hatte, fühlte sie sich in seinem Haus nicht willkommen. Wenn sie sonst nach längerer Abwesenheit zurückkam, stand ein Strauß Blumen auf dem Esstisch und häufig lag auch eine kleine Nascherei dabei oder ein Hinweis, im Kühl- oder Gefrierschrank nachzusehen. Ein liebevoller Willkommensgruß, der G's Haus zu ihrem Zuhause machte. Diesmal ging Joann durch die Zimmer und suchte vergeblich nach dem Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein. Schließlich gab sie ihre Wanderung auf. Entschlossen zog sie sich um und packte ein paar Sachen zusammen. Nach einem letzten Blick in die Runde, verließ sie das Haus wieder und verschwand.

…

Nachdem er schon mehrmals ergebnislos geschellt und geklopft hatte, schlug Scott jetzt mit der Faust gegen die Haustür.

„Joann, mach endlich auf! Ich weiß, dass Du von Hawaii zurück bist!"

„Dad! Wahrscheinlich ist Joann gar nicht da. Sie ist bestimmt zum NCIS gefahren."

„Sie arbeitet dort nicht mehr, daher hat sie dort auch keinen Zutritt. Das solltest Du als JAG wissen."

Scott gab den Versuch auf und ging ums Haus herum. Jason folgte ihm. Aber auch die Terrassentür war verschlossen um im Haus rührte sich nichts.

„Junge, geh doch noch mal vorne nachsehen. Vielleicht hast Du jetzt Erfolg. Ich versuche es hier."

Jason stöhnte laut auf.

„Dad! Du kannst doch nicht in G's Haus einbrechen! Mal abgesehen davon, dass Du mit ihm Ärger bekommen wirst, ist er auch noch Bundesagent! Keine gute Idee, wirklich nicht."

„Jason, Du als Anwalt musst natürlich so reagieren. Also, geh zur Haustür und klingle noch einmal. Ich will nicht, dass Du möglicherweise Zeuge eines Verbrechens wirst."

Kopfschüttelnd verschwand Jason. Ihm war klar, dass er seinen Vater nicht von dessen Vorhaben abhalten konnte. Also betätigte er mehrmals die Klingel, wohlwissend, dass ihr Ton eventuelle Geräusche des Einbruchs überdecken sollte. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete Scott die Haustür.

„Okay, und was jetzt?"

„Wir versuchen herauszufinden, wo Jo ist."

Die Suche verlief schnell und ergebnislos. Ratlos sahen sich die beiden an.

„Ihre Notfalltasche ist weg. Ansonsten sieht es so aus, als wäre länger niemand hier gewesen. Keine Hinweise darauf, wo sie ist oder was sie macht. Was jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung, Junge. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie…"

Scott zuckte mit den Schultern. Jason nickte.

„Schon klar, Dad. Aber Joann muss seit Jahren auf darauf achten, keine Hinweise zu hinterlassen, dass legt sie auch nicht zu Hause ab. Lass uns verschwinden, bevor jemand die Polizei holt. Oder Hetty."

Die letzte Bemerkung entlockte Scott ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Bei dieser Auswahl bevorzuge ich die Polizei."

…

Unsichtbar für elektronische und menschliche Augen, beobachtete Joann ihr Ziel durch ein Fernglas. Sie war nach Hawaii gegangen, um sich selbst wieder zu finden, um ihr emotionales Chaos wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Stattdessen war sie inzwischen in Los Angeles untergetaucht. Das Leben spielte ihr schon seltsame Streiche.

Ihr Ziel bewegte sich weiter und Joann zog sich vorsichtig zurück.

…

Callen sah mitgenommen aus, dafür sorgten die Spuren der Schläge in seinem Gesicht. Das tat jedoch seiner Erleichterung, diesen Fall zu Ende gebracht zu haben, keinen Abbruch. Janvier war kein Problem mehr, dafür würden die Iraner sorgen. Der Haftbefehl gegen ihn war aufgehoben und sein Status als Undercoveragent wiederhergestellt worden. Daher verstand er die besorgten Blicke seiner Kollegen nicht im Mindesten.

„Leute, was ist los? Wir haben schon andere schwierige Fälle auf unorthodoxe Weise gelöst. Und so übel sehe ich nicht aus."

„Es geht nicht um diesen Fall oder um Dich. Zumindest nicht direkt."

„Worum dann, Sam?"

„Um Joann, G. Sie ist auf dem besten Wege, ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten."

Sam versicherte sich, dass ihnen niemand zu hörte und gab dann eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse. Callen war entsetzt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Joann so reagiert hat. Dieses Verhalten ist nicht ihre Art. Joann hat sich niemals so mies gegenüber einem Freund verhalten. Weiß sie inzwischen, dass alles nur Theater war und dass es mir gut geht?"

„Nein, G, wir erreichen sie nicht. Nachdem sie das Leichenschauhaus verlassen hat, war sie bei Euch zu Hause. Anschließend ist sie spurlos verschwunden. Scott und Jason suchen sie, ebenso wie wir. Eric und Nell nutzen alle technischen Möglichkeiten der Ops. Alles bisher vergeblich. Joann ist untergetaucht."

„Und sie weiß genau, worauf sie achten muss, damit wir sie nicht finden. Joann kennt all unsere Möglichkeiten in- und auswendig. Wenn sie nicht gefunden werden will, werden wir Joann nicht finden."

Kensi klang hoffnungslos.

„Weiß Hetty Bescheid?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Wir wollten Joann alle Möglichkeiten für die Zukunft offen lassen."

Callen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir müssen Hetty informieren. Sie bekommt es sowieso raus, da ist es besser, sie erfährt es von uns." Callen runzelte die Stirn. „Sam, was ist auf Hawaii passiert?"

„Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nach Joanns Abtauchen habe ich sofort McGarrett angerufen. Der Einsatz mit Five-0 ist ohne Probleme gelaufen. Anschließend hat Kono ihr ein neues Ferienhaus besorgt und Joann hat ihren Urlaub fortgesetzt. Sie hat sich ein paar Mal mit Kono verabredet und McGarrett hat sie zu einem seiner Steakessen eingeladen. Alles ganz normal. Dann hat Danny den Bericht im TV gesehen, wie Du Janvier erschießt. Er und McGarrett sind zu Jo gefahren und haben sie informiert. Daraufhin hat sie im Hauptquartier angerufen und Hetty hat Jo von Hunter und Renko erzählt. Sie ist mit der nächsten Maschine nach Los Angeles zurückgekehrt. Den Rest kennst Du."

„Das erklärt alles nicht, warum Joann so ausrastet. Ich verstehe ja ihre Wut auf Granger, aber Jo überreagiert dermaßen, dass ist…"

Erneut schüttelte Callen den Kopf. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Familie und Freunde waren Joann enorm wichtig. Sie riss sich für jeden davon Arme und Beine aus. Die Joann, die er kannte und liebte, hätte niemals ihre Freunde so beschimpft. Außerdem hätte sie sich inzwischen zumindest bei ihrem Vater gemeldet.

„Irgendetwas muss passiert sein, sonst würde Joann niemals so um sich schlagen."

„Sie hat einen Menschen verloren, der ihr wichtig war."

„Das haben auch andere, Callen, und niemand führt sich auch nur annähernd auf wie Joann."

Kensis Stimme brach. Auch sie war mit Renko befreundet gewesen. Die beiden hatten sich immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht, heftig miteinander zu flirten, sehr zu Deeks' Irritation und Missfallen.

„Ja, ich weiß, Kensi. Aber aus einem uns unbekannten Grund kann Joann mit diesen Verlust anscheinend nicht umgehen. Das bedeutet für uns, dass wir sie schnell finden müssen, bevor sie etwas Unwiderrufliches anstellt."

„Und wie willst Du das machen, G? Nell und Eric tun schon, was sie können, ohne aufzufallen. Wir müssen auch wieder unserer Arbeit nachgehen. Offiziell dürfen wir gar nichts machen. Was wir inoffiziell machen können, haben wir schon getan."

Ratlos sahen sich die vier an.


End file.
